Marriage Proposition
by Camila4mamesha
Summary: Bertunangan dengan orang yang kita cintai adalah hal yang biasa, tapi bagaimana jika kita bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal?
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Proposition**

Disclaimer of masashi kishimoto

Don't Like Don't Read

NaruHina

.

.

.

 **Bagian .1**

Hinata memandang ombak yang membentur dinding tebing di bawah, lalu tertawa sedih. Tiga langkah dan satu pijakan pada pagar besi pembatas maka dia akan mengakhiri semuanya. Hinata melangkah dan menaiki pagar pembatas yang meruncing di atas, beberapa saat sweaternya menyangkut di ujung pagar dan sobek.

Sial! Itu sweater favoritenya, Hinata ingin menangis sekarang. Betapa sial hidupnya mungkin tidak bisa di hitung dengan jari. Dia adalah anak sulung, tapi tak pernah di hargai. Dia adalah pekerja keras, mengambil lembur setiap hari dan tak pernah menerima cuti, tapi jabatannya tak pernah lebih dari asisten manager pemasaran. Dia adalah seorang wanita setia yang tak akan berani untuk berselingkuh ketika cintanya terpaut pada seorang lelaki, tapi dia telah di khianati.

Hinata memandang lagi ombak di bawahnya, dia menggertakkan gigi saat angin dini hari menerpa wajahnya. Satu lompatan dan berakhir sudah.

Tapi ini tidak akan mudah, saat dia menjulurkan kakinya ke depan dia menemukan tangannya menggengam pagar kuat-kuat. Saat dia melepas tangannya, kakinya gemetar dan dia terduduk lemas, menempel di pagar. Hinata mendengus, meremehkan dirinya sendiri. Lama Hinata hanya memandang lautan yang gelap, hingga suara asing tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

"Hai."

Suara yang begitu dekat itu membuatnya tersentak. Saat dia terlonjak, sebuah benda keras membentur kepalanya dengan keras. Kepalanya pusing, tapi ya tuhan! Itu bukan masalahnya sekarang. Jatuh dari tebing dan mati adalah satu hal yang dia rencanakan untuk kematiannya, tapi tidak dengan di serang perampok.

"Aarrgghh" perampok itu berteriak. Bukan hanya Si perampok, Hinata juga telah memejamkan matanya, memegang pagar lebih erat dan menjerit dengan keras.

Panik membuatnya bodoh.

"Hey, berhenti berteriak! Arrghh hidungku berdarah." Perampok itu mengerang.

Hinata tidak ingin mati di bunuh, karena itu dia diam. Dengan takut dia melangkah menyamping, menghindari kematian yang memalukan. Dia akan menemukan kematian yang lebih sopan nanti. Betapa sialnya Hinata hingga matipun sangat susah.

Saat menghitung langkah ketiga, dia membuka mata dan terpesona dengan seorang manusia yang menakjubkan—seorang pria bersurai kuning dengan sepasang mata biru yang bersinar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, eh?" tuntut Si perampok.

Hinata melebarkan mata, kengerian muncul di wajahnya saat dia mengingat jika lelaki ini mungkin saja perampok, atau lebih parahnya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang mesum.

Mesum? Dari mana pemikiran itu berasal?

"A-a-a-a-a-apa y-yang k-kau i-inginkan?"

Maksud Hinata untuk menantang kini telah hancur berantakan.

Perampok itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Aku yang bertanya padamu duluan."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, apa lelaki ini sedang mengujinya? Mungkin dia bukan perampok, tapi pemuda mesum yang akan mencari keuntungan darinya jika dia tahu apa yang akan di lakukannya tadi. Tidak! dia tidak akan bicara apapun pada lelaki ini.

"Hey, kau tuli ya?"

Hinata tetap diam dan Si perampok mulai geram.

"Hey jawab aku atau kau mau berada di pinggir tebing hingga pagi?"

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Apa maksudnya?

Si perampok mengerti kegelisahan Hinata dan menyeringai.

"Kau kira aku akan melepasmu setelah kau membuat hidungku berdarah, hm?"

"A-apa?"

"Bicara juga kau!" Sembur Si perampok, lalu mengernyit "Apa kau malaikat?"

HAH?

Jika Hinata malaikat, maka dia akan memilih menjadi malaikat maut. Dan daftar nomor satu yang akan menghadap kami-sama adalah pria kuning di hadapannya ini. Hinata fikir, jika pria ini gila atau dia mempunyai gangguan di otaknya tentang imajinasi yang berlebihan.

Si perampok kini menurunkan pandangannya dan merasa kecewa "Kakimu menapak, memakai boot coklat tua. Sial, kau membuatku kecewa."

Hinata memegang pagar besi dengan erat, hatinya khawatir "A-apa kau seorang perampok?"

Si perampok membuat garis didahinya, "Perampok?"

Hinata tahu jika dia telah salah menilai pria di hadapannya "A-apa kau lelaki mesum?"

Si pria melebarkan matanya, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan sebutan sebagai lelaki mesum selama dia hidup, dan sekarang dia mendapatkan sebutan itu dari gadis yang baru dia temui.

Sangat tidak bisa di percaya!

"Aku menyebutmu malaikat dan kau mengira aku lelaki mesum? Kau sangat keterlaluan nona."

Hinata menunduk, merasa bersalah "M-maaf."

Si pria melangkah maju, mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat gadis itu masih menunduk.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Apa kau memilik gejala Sleepwalking?"

Hinata mendongak dan menemukan Si pria telah berada di hadapannya, hanya terpisah pagar besi yang dingin. Hinata mengerjap, matanya terlalu lama terpaku pada pria yang hidungnya memerah karena benturan kepalanya.

"Mmhm." Gumam Hinata.

"Memakai sepatu boot dan sweater rajut, kau tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Uhum, ini sagat nyaman, coba saja kalau tak percaya." Hinata melirik jalan setapak yang berada di belakang Si pria. Dia ingin pergi.

Si pria tidak bisa menahan tawanya "Ok, tapi nanti, setelah aku tahu namamu."

Hinata memautkan alisnya, tapi tetap menjawab "Hinata."

"Aku Naruto." tersenyum saat angin laut berdesir lebih keras.

"Uhm...mm aku akan pergi sekarang." Hinata menaiki pagar pembatas dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan sedikit berlari, mereka berjalan cepat di jalan beraspal setelah keluar dari tebing.

"Aku tersesat." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hah?

Hinata yakin jika Naruto sedang bercanda atau telinganya yang salah paham, jadi dia bertanya untuk memastikan "A-apa?"

"Aku tersesat." Ulang Naruto dengan menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

Hinata mengerutkan alis hitamnya. Apa dia bercanda? Pikir Hinata.

"Kau boleh tak percaya, tapi aku memang tersesat." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata melirik Naruto, Gila! Kemungkinan apa yang membuat Naruto menjadi orang yang menghancurkan rencana bunuh dirinya? Di dunia yang luas ini, dia memilih tempat ini untuk tersesat.

"Turis?!" itu bukan pertanyaan tapi Naruto tetap menjawab.

"Yup! Aku turis lokal, dari tokyo, kau? Ah kau orang wakayama ya?"

"Kau bisa memakai GPS, kan?" Hinata mengalihkan topik dengan cepat. Masih terus berjalan.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, memamerkan tubuh yang terjalin otot dengan mekanisme yang membuat tubuh rampingnya nampak kekar, terbalut dengan jaket olahraga dan celana trining "Aku tidak membawa apa-apa, ku tinggal di hotel."

"Kau joging dan tidak membawa apa-apa?"

"Tidak, aku memakai sepedah." Dia menggendikkan kepalanya kebelakang, melirik pada sepeda gunung berwarna orange yang tergeletak di dinding bangunan marcusuar.

Hinata menghela nafas, melirik Naruto dan menebak jika dia adalah pria berumur pertengahan dua puluh, yang lebih tua darinya dan tidak bisa menghafal rute jalan. Saat melihat rambut pirangnya berayun karena angin laut, Hinata menduga jika Naruto adalah turis tampan yang tersesat.

"Jadi.. kau sungguh bukan pencuri atau pria mesum?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menautkan alisnya "Kalau aku pencuri, aku tak akan menargetkanmu."

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak marah "Jadi, kau pria mesum?"

Naruto menyeringai, lalu tertawa saat Hinata mengambil beberapa langkah cepat untuk menjauh "Hey, aku tidak semesum yang kau pikir." Ucapnya, menyepadankan lagi langkahnya dengan Hinata.

Hinata mendengus "Di mana hotelmu?"

"Aku tak ingat alamatnya, tapi aku tau namanya," Naruto berfikir "Tunggu..apa ya namanya?"

Hinata melongo. Dia hampir tidak pernah satu kalipun bertemu dengan lelaki seperti Naruto sebelumnya, bagaimana bisa dia bersepeda di jalan asing tanpa membawa apapun untuk komunikasi atau penunjuk arah? Dan dia tidak bisa mengingat hotelnya sendiri karena kapasitas otaknya begitu rendah. Apa-apaan ini!

"Ehm..kacang, namanya seperti kacang" kata Naruto, lalu kembali mengingat.

Hinata hampir tertawa karena istilah Naruto "Kurumi maksudmu?"

"Ah ya! itu." Katanya dengan nada keras.

Hanya ada satu hotel bernama Kurumi di daerah ini dan jaraknya sangat jauh untuk di tempuh dengan mobil, apalagi dengan semua yang telah Hinata lakukan hari ini membuatnya enggan untuk pergi jauh dari apartementnya.

"Aku akan menunjukkanmu arah ke jalan besar, dari sana kau hanya tinggal mengikuti penunjuk arah atau melihat peta di halte bus." Kata Hinata, memilih penyelesaian yang mudah.

Naruto menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan usul Hinata yang baginya terlalu rumit "Tapi itu akan merepotkan, aku tidak bisa membaca peta, dan arah jalan malah membuatku bingung" keluhnya "Ahh sial, hidungku juga sakit sekali." Katanya dengan melirik Hinata.

Saat Hinata tak menjawab, Naruto bicara lagi "Ini bisa menghabiskan waktu berapa hari ya untuk sembuh? padahal aku akan pulang dua hari lagi."

Hinata berhenti dan memandang Naruto sebal "Ok, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu berdarah, tapi itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Kau mengagetkanku dan itu refleks dariku yang kau dapat."

"Itu sama saja kan? Intinya kau melukai hidungku dan tak mau bertanggung jawab," Naruto mengingat sesuatu dan melanjutkan "Kenapa kau terkejut dengan kedatanganku?"

Baiklah! Ini tak bagus untuk Hinata, bisa di bilang topik pembicaraan ini buruk untuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sekarang, kalau kau mau menunggu hingga matahari terbit akan ku antar. Tapi kalau kau tak mau—" Hinata menggendikkan bahu dan tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Apa? kau menyuruhku menunggu selama lima jam di sini?"

Hinata menghela nafas "Kau bisa mengikutiku dari belakang dengan sepedahmu itu."

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku ikut denganmu, sepedahku biar di sini akan menyuruh orang mengambilnya nanti saat aku sampai hotel. Kau naik mobil kan?" tebak Naruto.

Hinata mulai berjalan.

"Aku bisa menjadi pengemudi untukmu." Katanya saat Hinata tak menjawab.

Ketika mereka sampai di tempat parkir, hanya ada satu mobil yang berada di sana. porsce tahun 60-an berwarna silver yang telah berkarat dan tinggal menunggu kapan rangka mobil itu akan jatuh satu persatu di jalanan yang berkerikil. Naruto berharap Hinata mengatakan jika mobilnya telah di derek atau hilang. Tapi saat Hinata menghampiri mobil itu, Naruto hanya bisa berdoa jika dia tidak akan membuat mobil Hinata hancur karena gaya mengemudinya.

"Kau jelas tak perlu kunci untuk mobilmu ini." kata Naruto.

"Kalau kau berkata jahat tentang mobilku, kau boleh menunggu di sini lima jam ke depan." Hinata membuka pintu penumpang setelah menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Naruto, yang dia ambil di lubang kunci dan sengaja dia tinggalkan jika Hinata berhasil bunuh diri. Membanting pintunya dengan keras dan membuat Naruto meringis.

Ketika Lelaki itu masuk ke kursi pengemudi, dia tertegun. Mobil itu terlihat jelek di luar, tapi interior di dalamnya jelas sangat terawat dengan baik. Tak ada remah-remah dari keripik atau satu debupun di sela-sela mobil, bukan seperti mobil Naruto yang bisa memberi makan satu desa kecil dengan sisa makan siangnya. Setidaknya gadis ini bisa merawat mobilnya yang akan laku di museum. Naruto memasukkan kunci dan mesin mulai meraung.

"Arah mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kanan."

Kesunyian dari sepuluh menit yang lalu membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Dia sudah mencoba untuk mengajak Hinata bicara dengan menanyakan jalan selanjutnya dan gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan kanan, kiri atau lurus, lalu tak ada pembicaraan apa-apa lagi. Sial!

"Ehm.. boleh aku menyalakan radiomu?" tanya Naruto.

"Radio itu pajangan." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya "Apa?"

"Aku benci keramaian, karena itu radioku juga hanyalah pajangan."

Naruto telah melongo, apa gadis ini bercanda?

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata terkikik karena reaksi Naruto, tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali. Hinata tak pernah melihat orang bereaksi seperti lelaki ini hanya karena radio pajangan berada di mobilnya "Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Hinata menekan sesuatu di radio mobilnya untuk membuktikan jika radio itu memang tidak berfungsi "Lihat,kan!"

"Siapa orang yang bisa hidup tanpa musik?" Naruto betanya seolah semua orang memang seperti itu.

"Yeah, jelas salah satunya diriku."

"Itu suatu pertanda."

"Pertanda?"

"Kau memang seorang malaikat."

Hinata mendengus tapi tak bisa menahan tawanya "Aku berfikir sebelumnya! Jika aku malaikat, maka aku akan menjadi malaikat maut dan mencabut nyawamu terlebih dahulu."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, cara gadis ini bicara padanya terlalu tak biasa. Dan Naruto menyukainya "Pemikiran yang sangat jahat, eh."

Hinata tersenyum tapi Naruto melihat jika Hinata sedang melamunkan sesuatu di kepalanya. Berfikir jika dia telah membuat Hinata bicara, Naruto memulai dengan mendapatkan informasi.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa berbelok di sini, seratus meter lagi kita sampai."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan dan membuat Naruto semakin penasaran. Naruto mengemudikan mobil Hinata memasuki area apartement, melihat lapangan parkir yang tak jauh di sebelahnya dan menghentikan mobil itu di dekat pintu masuk.

Saat Hinata turun dan naik melewati tangga penghubung, Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya. Apartement itu cukup bagus dan cocok untuk orang yang menyukai kedamaian seperti Hinata, bangunan apartementnya masih terkesan baru dan jauh dari kota. Ketika mereka sampai di pintu nomor 28, Hinata membuka pintu itu setelah memasukkan kunci yang dia ambil di bawah karpet, tempat yang sangat buruk untuk menyimpan kunci rumah pikir Naruto.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tawar Hinata, Naruto membuka jaket lottonya menyampirkannya di sebelah sweater Hinata. Menyisakan kaos polos yang melekat di tubuhnya, lalu mengikuti Hinata masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Kau punya apa?"

"Teh, kopi, coklat panas."

"Kau tak mempunyai jack daniels, bir atau sejenisnya?" Hinata mengernyit "Baiklah kopi saja." jawab Naruto akhirnya.

Hinata melangkah ke dapur dan Naruto mengamati ruang tengah Hinata. ruangan itu tidak besar, hanya di isi dengan satu sofa coklat yang telah tua dan turntable klasik di sudut ruangan. Naruto melihat apa yang Hinata punya untuk di putar di sana dan di terkejut saat melihat edisi terbatas Blue Monday ada di kumpulan piringan hitam di dalam kardus.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Naruto hampir terkejut saat Hinata datang dengan dua cangkir berisi teh dan kopi, meletakkan di meja dan menghampirinya.

"Kau bilang tidak suka keramaian?" tanya Naruto dengan menunjuk turntable milik Hinata.

"Itu lebih baik dari televisi." Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Aku menghabiskan dua tahun untuk mencari salah satu piringan hitam yang kau punya di dalam kardus ini, berniat untuk menjualnya padaku?" tanya Naruto menuju ke intinya.

"Tidak."

Sekali lagi Naruto meringis karena penolakan Hinata, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan eksplorasinya terhadap kardus lusuh berisi barang berharga milik Hinata. Naruto menemukan satu album favoritenya ada di sana dan tersenyum.

"Boleh aku memutarnya?" Naruto mengangkat album Purple Rain dari kardus.

Hinata mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

"Itu album ke dua kesukaanku." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh siapa yang menyangka." Komentar Naruto lalu meletakkan piringan itu ke turntable dan musik mulai mengalun.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage Proposition.**

 **Disclaimer of masashi kishimoto**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **NaruHina**

.

.

.

 **Bab 2.**

"Apa kau akan pindah?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm?"

Naruto menunjuk kotak kardus di sebelah meja Turntable yang berisi buku, peralatan kerja, dan sebagian isi rumahnya yang telah Hinata bungkus sebelum melaksanakan bunuh dirinya.

"Kau lapar?"

Naruto mendengus ketika Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraannya untuk kedua kali, meletakkan kopinya di meja, dan lalu merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Hinata.

"Aku tidak lapar, tapi aku penasaran!" Kata Naruto.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

Hinata mengangkat alisnya dan memandang lurus Naruto "Malaikat pencabut nyawa" bisik Hinata.

Apa Hinata akan terus menyembunyikannya? Pikir Naruto.

"Aku kira lebih dari itu."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau berekspresi seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya tidak suka dengan sebutanmu padaku yang tidak masuk akal."

Naruto tertawa, lalu meletakkan kopinya di atas meja. Ketika lagu berganti, Naruto merasakan sesuatu sedang merayap di kakinya, lalu menjerit saat tahu apa yang telah menginvasi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan rasa takut Naruto membuat Hinata panik. Hinata menaikkan kakinya dan menendang-nendang angin, tapi tetap menjaga cangkir kopinya tidak goyah dan menumpahkan air panas di dalamnya.

"Ada apa? apa itu?" teriak Hinata dengan menatap Naruto yang telah berwajah pucat.

Hewan kecil yang berbahaya itu jatuh saat Naruto menghentak kakinya, dan lelaki itu menjerit sangat keras saat hewan kecil bernama kecoa itu merayap lagi menghampiri mereka.

"Kecoa, dia merayap lagi ke sini." Naruto mengangkat kakinya dan Hinata mendengus. Lelaki mana yang takut dengan hewan kecil bernama kecoa? Ketika Hinata melihat wajah pucat Naruto, dia hampir tertawa. Mungkin Naruto adalah salah satunya.

Dengan tenang Hinata turun, meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dan mengambil salah satu sandalnya, melemparnya sangat keras saat binatang kecil menjijikkan itu merayap lagi ke arahnya.

"Cairannya keluar." Kata Naruto jijik.

Hinata mengambil dua lembar tissu dan membereskan insiden pembunuhan pada hewan tidak bersalah karena jeritan Naruto. Mencuci tangannya setelah membuang kekacauan itu, lalu menghentikan putaran turntablenya. Rayuan untuk tidur telah menghampiri Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan musiknya?" tanya Naruto.

Ketika Hinata melangkah ke dalam kamar dan keluar dengan selimut dan bantal, Naruto mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Kau mau aku tidur di sini?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah horor menatap bekas cairan kecoa yang masih membekas di lantai.

"Selimutnya hangat." Jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto gelisah, dia tidak akan tidur di tempat yang telah ia yakini sebagai tempat tidak higenis karena satu hewan menjijikkan mengganggu acara minum kopinya. Tidak! Tidak akan.

"Boleh aku tidur di kamarmu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan tidur di bawah."

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Naruto hampir menambahkan kata 'aku mohon' pada kalimatnya.

Hinata menghela nafas saat melihat kegelisahan lelaki pirang di hadapannya, pikiran tentang meninggalkan Naruto di marcusuar yang sempat menyelinap di dalam otaknya, kini dia sesali karena Hinata hanya mampu untuk berfikir dan membayangkannya saja. Saat dia berfikir jika rencana bunuh diri di tepi jurang adalah pilihan yang bagus, kini Hinata menyesali keputusannya.

Karena di kagetkan oleh orang yang tersesat saat kau akan melakukan bunuh diri, adalah hal yang paling buruk menurut Hinata.

Tapi mungkin Hinata akan mencobanya lagi besok, toh hidupnya tetap kacau! Walau Naruto datang hari ini, dia akan pergi beberapa jam lagi. Mungkin datang lebih awal beberapa jam bisa melaksanakan apa yang sempat tertunda. Hinata mengalami dilema skala kecil ketika melihat Naruto masih menantinya untuk bicara.

"Tidak." jawab Hinata akhirnya.

Naruto mengerang.

"Sungguh, aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika memikirkan tentang hewan kecil dan menjijikkan itu masih mempunyai keluarga yang akan berkeliaran lagi di sini."

Hinata tak bisa menyimpan ekspresi lucunya, gadis itu tertawa dengan keras. "Kau mempunyai masalah dengan kecoa ya sebelumnya?"

"Apa itu lucu menurutmu?" ucap Naruto sebal.

"Sangat." Jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto mendengus. "Kau tahu, kecoa juga punya manfaat untuk manusia, dia bisa mendaur ulang sampah dengan memakannya dan membuat tanah subur dengan apa yang keluar dari sisa makanannya." Lanjutnya dengan diplomatik.

Naruto mengerutkan hidungnya karena jijik. "Kau bisa menjadi Duta kecoa jika kau teguh dengan apa yang kau ucapkan."

Hinata tidak menanggapi sindiran Naruto, dia hanya melangkah kembali ke kamar dan menyebabkan lelaki pirang itu semakin resah.

"Tunggu, aku hanya bercanda." Dengan cepat Naruto menghalangi Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tersinggung sama sekali, sekarang minggir, aku sangat mengantuk." Keluh Hinata.

Naruto berdecak. "Ayolah, kau tidak berfikir aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh denganmu, kan? aku hanya ingin tidur."

Hinata menghela nafas. "Kau bilang akan tidur di bawah,kan?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan serius.

"Aku akan menyiapkan futon untukmu," Hinata kembali ke dalam kamar dan menyisakan keheningan beberapa saat, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah dengan kaos bergambar ice cream vanila dan celana trining panjang. "Kau bisa pakai ini untuk tidur, aku yakin bajumu penuh keringat."

"Boleh aku memakai showermu?"

Hinata mengagguk dan pergi ke kamarnya. Naruto memandang lagi ruangan Hinata yang hampir kosong itu, beralih pada kardus dengan tumpukan buku atau kertas yang Naruto tidak mengerti. Satu amplop berwarna putih yang mencuat dari dalam kotak membuat Naruto penasaran, dia mengambilnya dan membukanya. Itu adalah surat pengunduran diri. Itu tidak seperti apa yang Naruto bayangkan, gadis seperti Hinata adalah tipe pekerja keras, dia tahu dalam sekali lihat.

Memiliki sebuah perkebunan dan sebuah lapangan golf sangat membantunya untuk mengenal karakter seseorang. Naruto tertarik untuk melihat isi di dalam kardus itu. tidak seharusnya, tapi dia melakukannya. Jari-jarinya bergerak pada bingkai foto berukuran sedang. Itu adalah foto keluarga.

"Itu ayah dan adikku."

Pigura hitam itu terlompat kembali ke dalam kardus saat Naruto mendengar suara Hinata di belakangnya. Naruto membuat makian saat Hinata melangkah mendekat. Dia sangat terkejut.

"Ku pikir kau membutuhkan handuk," Hinata mengangkat alisnya "tapi mungkin tidak" komentarnya.

"Kau bekerja di Akasuna Holdings?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan kekesalan Hinata.

"Sudah tidak lagi." Hinata mengambil kotak kardus di hadapan Naruto dan memasukannya ke kamar. Naruto mengikutinya. Masih penasaran.

"Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri?"

Hinata menghela nafas setelah mendorong kotak agar masuk ke bawah ranjang dengan kaki kanannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya "Apa kau tidak mengenalku sebelum ini?"

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh "Tentu saja tidak."

Naruto tersenyum, dia memang tidak setenar seorang artis, tapi melihat jika Hinata benar-benar tidak mengenalinya membuatnya lucu. Akasuna Holding adalah perusahan milik keluarga Sasori—temannya, sekaligus saudaranya. Jika Hinata adalah seorang asisten menejer, seharusnya dia mengenal Naruto. Karena tidak satu atau dua kali dia membuat perjanjian dengan perusahaan Sasori dan datang ke kantornya.

Naruto menghendikan bahunya, walaupun Hinata mengenalnya itu tidak penting baginya.

"Itu tidak penting juga sih. Baiklah, aku ingin mandi. Di mana handuknya?"

Pada saat Naruto keluar dari shower dan membungkus bagian bawahnya dengan handuk, dia menuju wastafel dan menemukan pisau cukur lengkap dengan gel cukur khusus pria. Semua terbuka.

Naruto tidak yakin apa dia senang atau tidak tentang hal itu, dia memeriksa tidak ada pakaian pria di lemari, dan berasumsi jika Hinata tidak tinggal dengan seorang pria. Mungkin Hinata mempunyai pacar yang datang hanya untuk bercukur dan bercinta. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya pada kata 'bercinta' dalam otaknya, Hinata bukanlah tipe wanita yang gampang bercinta dengan seseorang. Mungkin dia seorang perawan.

Entah kenapa, Naruto menikmati kesenangan busuknya untuk menikmati pisau cukur dari pria lain. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia tidak senang jika tahu bahwa Hinata mempunyai seorang pacar. Meskipun dia menduga bahwa Hinata tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri jika dia mempunyai seorang pacar.

 _Bunuh diri?_

Ya! Naruto tahu jika Hinata mencoba untuk bunuh diri sebelum dia datang. Terlalu idiot jika dia benar-benar mengira Hinata mempunyai peyakit sleepwalking, dan dia ingat jalan kembali ke hotelnya, apalagi membaca arah. Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya yang bertelanjang dada dan menyeringai, menggesek lagi alat cukur itu ke area yang telah ia tutupi oleh busa cukur berwarna putih.

Ketika seseorang menggedor pintu depan dan membunyikan bel seperti orang yang kesurupan, Naruto membuat goresan pada pipinya karena terlalu kaget. Darah mengalir melewati busa, dia mengumpat dan memandang wajahnya.

Dia berharap itu bukan pacar Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau di dalam?"

Naruto mendengar pintu terbuka dan tubuhnya menjadi santai ketika tahu jika itu adalah suara wanita.

"Tenten-nee?"

"Aku dapat telepon dari Yamato-san, kalau kau pergi lagi ke marcusuar. Kau tidak benar-benar akan mengakhiri hidupmu,kan?"

"T-Tidak."

"Benarkah?" Suara Tenten menjadi jeritan.

Naruto lega saat tahu jika Hinata mempunyai teman yang perhatian, setidaknya Hinata tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah jika temannya ada.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau mengundurkan diri, itu bukan salahmu Hinata. Itu salah Toneri karena membohongimu."

Apa yang di lakukan si Toneri ini, Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Hinata, boleh aku masuk?"

Naruto melebarkan matanya, pilihan yang buruk jika Hinata membiarkan temannya masuk. Karena itu dia memanggil,

"Hinata, boleh aku memakai cukuran di sini?"

"Oh, mungkin tidak." Kata Tenten.

Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Aku masih ada seorang teman, mungkin siang nanti aku akan menemuimu."

"Baiklah, aku benar-benar berharap kau datang menemuiku."

Naruto mendengar pintu tertutup dan memakai kembali bajunya dengan segera. Membuka pintu dan mendapati Hinata berada di dapur dengan memakai kaus dan celana boxernya. Tampak _sexy_.

"Apa yang kau buat?"

"Aku memanaskan daging ayam untuk besok pagi kita sarapan."

Naruto melihat Hinata memasukkan satu ekor ayam utuh ke dalam mikrowave untuk di masak, lalu melihat jam dinding yang tepat di atas pintu dan menatap aneh Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ku kira ini sudah pagi," Naruto menghendikan kepalanya pada jam dinding yang membuat Hinata mengikuti arah kepala Naruto.

"Masih jam tiga, aku akan mengantarmu pukul sembilan karena aku punya waktu yang _fleksibel_."

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya dan tersenyum, jika di lihat lagi, Hinata adalah wanita yang cantik dengan kulit pucat seperti kurang berjemur. Naruto pikir, mungkin Hinata tidak mempunyai waktu ke pantai karena pekerjaannya. Atau mungkin karena hal lainnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di marcusuar sendirian?"

Hinata mendesah, "Ku pikir, kau akan terus membahasnya hingga kau mempunyai jawaban yang cocok dengan tebakanmu."

Naruto memberinya senyum yang sangat manis. "Ya."

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Karena kau belum mengetahui siapa diriku."

Hinata memutar matanya, "Jadi, siapa dirimu?" sebelum Naruto menjawab, Hinata membuat tebakan "seorang aktor yang tersasar? Atau seorang pengusaha yang tak bisa membaca peta?"

" . Itu lucu, tapi aku bukan seorang aktor. Ehmm...mungkin seorang pengusaha boleh juga, tapi kadang aku membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan kolegaku atau mengatur kekayaanku dengan berinvestasi pada sebuah hotel atau resort atas nama keluargaku."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Naruto dengan mata menyipit, lalu melebarkan matanya saat moment pengenalan menghantam gadis bersurai kelam itu.

"Oh astaga."

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat Naruto menyeringai, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengenalinya? Bingung, dia berlari ke arah kamar dan kembali dengan kaca mata yang telah membingkai kedua matanya. Melihat Naruto sekali lagi.

"K-Ka-kau, Namikaze—" Hinata menelan ludahnya karena tak sanggup bicara.

Naruto tersenyum dan mendengus saat melepas kaca mata Hinata, melihat minus di gagangnya adalah angka tiga dan bicara. "Seharusnya kau tidak mengemudikan mobilmu saat malam."

Hinata merengut "Aku masih bisa melihat jalan walau aku minus tiga."

"Tapi sama saja itu bahaya."

Hinata menelan jawabannya saat dia akan bilang jika itu yang dia harapkan. Sebuah kecelakaan tragis adalah apa yang dia harapkan pertama kali. Tapi mengingat jika orang lain juga akan terluka, maka Hinata mengurungkannya dengan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tiga puluh kilometer per jam.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Kalau kau?"

"Tersasar."

Hinata menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Aku tahu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan di marcusuar? Di sana tidak ada orang, lalu kenapa kau naik?"

Seharusnya Naruto tahu, jika Hinata akan membalik semua apa yang akan dia tanyakan karena tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Banyak masalah dan mulai mengayuh untuk melepas stres, dan tidak sadar jika aku tersesat." Naruto tidak berbohong. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Jawabanku hampir sama denganmu, bedanya aku tidak tersasar sepertimu."

Naruto menatap Hinata intens, jelas sekali jika gadis di hadapannya ini berbohong.

"Aku tahu jika kau tidak hanya melepas stres."

Hinata mulai kesal. "Aku tahu jika kau telah membuat asumsimu sendiri, tuan Namikaze. Aku tidak akan membantah apapun yang ada di pikiranmu, tapi aku peringatkan satu hal padamu. Jangan campuri kehidupanku."

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, kejengkelan juga mengusainya. "Baiklah, itu memang bukan urusanku," Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "aku akan pergi tidur."

Saat Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kejengkelan yang ketara, Hinata menunduk menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir jatuh. Sudah cukup baginya hidup dengan duka dan kesialan karena mempercayai seseorang. Sebelum Toneri datang dalam hidupnya dan menghencurkannya, Hinata masih bisa menerima hidupnya yang selalu dalam masalah. Tapi saat Toneri juga ikut andil dalam kedepresiannya, maka hidup Hinata juga ikut berakhir saat itu juga.

Ayam yang berada di dalam mikrowavenya telah matang, Hinata mengeluarkan ayam yang telah berubah warna menjadi coklat keemasan. Membiarkannya beberapa menit dan menaruhnya di lemari atas, tapi seberapa dia ingin menutupi perasaannya yang hancur, maka pikirannya mengingkari itu.

Hinata terisak dan jatuh berjongkok, memeluk lututnya untuk mengurangi suara isakannya. Dari pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka, Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Gadis menyedihkan." Gumam Naruto.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marriage proposition.**

 **Disclaimer of masashi kishimoto**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 3.**

Hinata melihat hotel terbaik ke dua dalam majalah _travel and leisur_ di asia yang tersaji di hadapannya. Hinata menelan ludahnya, tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di lobi hotel itu. Jelas saja, karena hanya orang dengan kekayaan berlimpahlah yang bisa menginap di sini.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto.

Dengan pikiran yang masih di penuhi oleh betapa cantiknya hotel kurumi, Hinata tidak menyadari seorang valet telah mengambil alih kemudi mobilnya dan menatapnya penuh harap.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menatap Naruto yang telah berdiri di samping jendela mobil "Aku hanya mengantarmu." Jawabnya, masih duduk dengan valet di sampingnya.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan melihat Hinata dengan pandangan tidak ingin di bantah "Keluarlah dulu."

Hinata turun dari mobil, mengikuti Naruto masuk kedalam hotel yang hampir menyerupai kastil di roma. Naruto berjalan melewati lobi dan seorang lelaki dengan tergesa menghampirinya dari arah resepsionis, melihat Hinata sekilas dengan pandangan aneh dan menundukkan badannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, anda dari mana saja? Kenapa anda tidak bisa saya hubungi dari semalam? Kamana sepeda anda? Dan kenapa anda..."

Naruto melihat kefrustasian sekertarisnya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya "Iruka, ambil sepedaku di mercusuar kashinozaki. Aku meninggalkannya di sana semalam."

"A-Apa?"

Naruto berdecak sebelum berkata. "Aku tidak ingin mengulanginya, pergi sekarang."

Naruto berjalan menuju lift _VIP_ dan menunggu pintu lift itu terbuka setelah memencet tombol dengan garis naik, Hinata melihat pria yang bernama Iruka telah beranjak pergi dan melihat Naruto dengan pandangan jengkel.

Entah pandangan Hinata menjadi sinar leser yang membuat Naruto panas atau karena hal lain, Naruto melirik Hinata dan bertanya. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Apa kalian—para orang kaya," Hinata membuat tanda kutip dengan tangannya, lalu meneruskan "tidak mempunyai sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua dari kalian walau itu seorang bawahan?"

Naruto memutar badannya untuk melihat Hinata dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Apa kau pikir aku seperti itu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku bertanya padamu."

Hinata mendengus, sampai kapan mereka akan terus bertanya tanpa memberikan jawaban? pikirnya.

"Ck, terserahlah," Hinata mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah "sekarang kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Ke kamarku." Jawab Naruto dengan melangkah masuk ke dalam lift.

Hinata hampir membuat jantungnya meloncat keluar saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia masih berdiri di tempatnya, ragu untuk masuk ke dalam lift. Naruto menahan lift saat menyadari Hinata masih membuat ekspresi melongo yang dia padukan dengan mata terbelalak, membuat Naruto mendecih. Dengan cepat lelaki itu menarik lengan Hinata untuk masuk. Tarikan itu tidak terlalu keras, tapi mampu membuat Hinata oleng dan hampir terjatuh.

Dengan reflek yang sangat baik, Naruto mengaitkan tangannya pada pundak Hinata agar gadis itu tidak terjerembab ke lantai besi yang keras. "Dasar! Kenapa kau selalu berfikiran _negatif_ tentangku?!"

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendengus. "Orang sepertimu pantas untuk di curigai."

Naruto tertawa dan hampir membuat Hinata melempar tas selempang yang berada di sisi kiri tubuhnya. "Apa kau masih mencurigaiku setelah kita tidur bersama kemarin?"

Hinata mendongak dan menatap Naruto dengan kesal. "Jika bukan karena kau takut dengan kecoa, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu tidur di kamarku. Dan apa-apaan dengan _tidur bersama_ dalam kalimatmu itu? kita hanya tidur di kamar yang sama!"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, wanita memang tidak mau mengalah jika merasa diri mereka benar. Dan sialnya, wanita selalu merasa diri mereka benar. Lift berdenting saat sampai di lantai kamar Naruto.

"Ayo" perintah Naruto, lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Ketika sampai di kamar Naruto, Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Itu bukan lagi seperti kamar yang Hinata bayangkan, Hinata menatap papan nama dengan tulisan _'penthouse_ ' yang terbuat dari kuningan dan tertempel di pintu kamar.

Hinata menarik lengan Naruto."Sebenarnya kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Aku harus memberikanmu ucapan terima kasih, dan aku harus mengembalikan bajumu yang ku pakai sekarang." Dia menyeringai "selain itu, kau mungkin ingin melihat bagian dalam kamarku."

Hinata mengerjap tak percaya. "Oh, terimakasih Namikaze-sama, saya merasa sangat tersanjung karena anda mengundang saya yang lusuh ini ke rumah anda" ucapnya dengan nada senang yang di buat-buat.

Lelaki pirang itu mendengus. "Lucu sekali."

Naruto membuka pintu kamar, tersenyum pada Hinata yang menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. "Silahkan masuk."

* * *

Saat Iruka di dalam mobil menuju mercusuar, teleponnya berbunyi ketika dia memutar setir truk ke arah kanan. Iruka melihat nama di layar handphone dan mengangkatnya.

"Khusina-sama?"

"Apa kau menemukan anak itu Iruka?"

"Naruto-sama pulang ke hotel satu jam yang lalu nyonya," Iruka melihat garis putih di jalanan, memacu truknya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Anak itu selalu merepotkan jika aku membahas perjodohan?!" Iruka mendengar helaan nafas berat dari sambungan telepon, "apa yang di lakukan Naruto sekarang?"

Karena Iruka tidak menghubungi Kushina bahwa anaknya membawa seorang gadis ke kamar hotelnya, Iruka tahu tak mungkin Kushina mengetahuinya. Sekarang dia bimbang akan menceritakannya atau menjawab seperlunya saja.

"Iruka, kau mendengarku?" Suara kushina berubah khawatir, "apa yang di lakukan anak nakal itu sekarang?"

Iruka sedikit tersentak karena Kushina hampir berteriak. "Mungkin masih dengan tamunya, nyonya." Jawab Iruka.

"Tamu?"

"Ha'i. Saat Naruto-sama pulang ke hotel, dia membawa seorang tamu dengannya."

Sejenak hening, Kushina menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. "Apa anak laki-laki dari Mikoto? atau Karura?"

"Bukan nyonya, tapi seorang gadis." Akhirnya dia mengungkapkannya.

"Apa?!" Kini suara Kushina menjadi teriakan yang menyebabkan Iruka menjauhkan hendphone dari telinganya.

"Kau bilang tadi mungkin? Apa kau tidak bersama dengan Naruto sekarang?" tanya Kushina.

"Ha'i, saya di suruh Naruto-sama untuk mengambil sepeda yang ia tinggalkan di mercusuar nyonya." Jawab Iruka hampir lupa untuk bernafas.

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa tamu Naruto?" Nada Kushina menjadi tidak sabar, "apa mungkin itu calon menantuku ya?" gumaman pelan dari ujung telepon membuat Iruka mengerutkan kening.

Jika mengingat wajah Si gadis—yang memang cantik, mungkin adalah tipe Naruto. Tapi sekali pandangpun Iruka tahu jika mereka bukan pasangan kekasih, wajah dingin sang gadis dan ketidakpedulian Naruto dengan baju yang Si gadis pakai adalah buktinya.

Naruto adalah tipe pengatur. Dia suka mendominasi, wajar jika dia mengatur semua hal dalam hidupnya termasuk orang yang dia cintai. Menjadi sekretaris keluarga Namikaze selama sepuluh tahun, menyebabkan Iruka tahu apa saja yang Naruto suka dan tidak.

"Tidak nyonya." Kata tunggal itu menjawab dua pertanyaan dari Kushina, tapi walau begitu, Iruka tahu jika Kushina tidak perlu jawaban untuk gumamannya.

"Kalau begitu lupakan soal sepeda, kembalilah ke hotel dan cari tahu tentang gadis yang di ajak Naruto sekarang. Aku ingin kau melaporkan informasi itu sebelum Naruto kembali ke tokyo besok."

"A-Apa?"

Kushina mendengus kasar. "Kembalilah ke hotel. Sekarang!"

Iruka hampir membuat dirinya menangis seperti wanita, jika tidak mengingat simbol kelelakian di dalam celananya. Dengan enggan dia menjawab "ha'i" dan Kushina menutup teleponnya.

* * *

Hinata berjalan memasuki _penthouse_ dan terkesiap. Ruangan yang luas dengan _furniture_ yang terbuat dari emas dan perak, dapur bergaya eropa yang sama berkilatnya, Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah beranda dan melihat kolam renang yang menghadap langsung ke laut, satu kursi _andirondack_ dan meja bundar di sebelahnya membuat seorang yang berenang di sana, akan merasa dia berenang di pantai.

Hinata menoleh kembali pada Naruto yang sedang melepas jaketnya. "Ini sungguh sangat..." Hinata kehilangan kata-kata.

"Mengesankan?" tebak Naruto dengan menyeringai.

"Tidak" ucap Hinata masih mengagumi penthouse Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit "Mengaggumkan?" menebak lagi.

Hinata merasa jika Naruto terlalu sombong dan berkata. "Membuang uang."

Naruto melebarkan matanya dan tertawa, menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna cream di tengah ruangan dan tertawa lagi. "Kau selalu bisa mengejutkanku, Hinata." katanya setelah dia puas tertawa.

Hinata memicingkan matanya ke arah Naruto dan sebuah hembusan nafas panjang kejengkelan lolos dari hidungnya. Berjalan mendekat dan mengangurkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Cepat kembalikan baju dan celanaku, aku mau pulang."

"Ini akan ku laundry terlebih dahulu," Naruto melihat jam tangannya, lalu bicara lagi "dan ucapan terimakasihku belum datang."

"Datang?" tanya Hinata dengan menyimpan kembali tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum "Makan siang, setidaknya aku harus menlaktirmu makan atau memberimu sesuatu."

"Aku tidak memerlukan itu."

"Tapi aku yang memerlukannya, Hinata."

Sebuah kerutan muncul di kening Hinata, lalu melihat Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku harap kau tidak melakukan rencana bunuh dirimu." kata Naruto.

Hinata tersentak dan hampir membuat matanya jatuh menggelinding karena terbuka sangat lebar "b-bagaimana kau..."

"Tidak sulit menebak seorang yang datang ke marcusuar di malam hari. Hanya orang yang ingin bunuh diri yang meninggalkan kunci mobilnya menggantung di pintu mobil."

Api berkobar di mata Hinata, itu seperti percikan dan Naruto yang menambahkan minyaknya. "Jadi kau membohongiku?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan gadis menyedihkan ini di saat pikirannya juga sedang kacau? Tapi saat dia melihat Hinata malam itu, Naruto merasakan tarikan yang begitu kuat untuk menghentikan Hinata. mungkin itu yang dinamakan rasa iba?

Melihat Hinata yang telah bersiap meledak membuat Naruto ingin terus berbohong. "Hanya karena aku tahu kau bunuh diri, bukan berarti aku berbohong padamu, aku memang tersesat." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata memandang mata biru Naruto. "Kau berbohong" suara Hinata naik satu oktaf.

Naruto terkesiap. Bagaimana Hinata mengetahui jika dia berbohong, adalah hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Naruto berdiri dan menunduk menatap Hinata "Aku tidak."

Hinata mendengus. "Apa kau bercanda?" dia menggeleng saat merasa ucapannya sama seperti seorang istri yang ingin suaminya jujur, berdebat dengan Naruto tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Walaupun Naruto mengetahui niatnya, tapi itu tidak akan menghalanginya untuk melakukan rencananya. Lagipula dunia akan terus berputar walau dia tidak ada.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Cukup, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Naruto menahan lengan Hinata saat gadis itu akan berbalik. "Apa kau akan kembali ke tempat itu lagi?"

"Tidak." jawab Hinata bohong. Tapi Naruto tahu dan tidak melepas pegangannya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "Kenapa aku harus berada di sini? Sudah cukup menyebalkan kau menggangguku dengan alasan tersesatmu. Sekarang kau tahu jika aku akan bunuh diri karena depresi. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, tuhan mengirimmu dari sekian banyak orang untuk menghentikanku." Gumam Hinata.

Naruto menahan senyumnya ketika mendengar gumaman Hinata, lalu menarik dagu Hinata dengan jarinya agar gadis itu melihatnya. "Apa maksudmu dari sekian banyak orang?"

"T-Tidak ada." Hinata menggeser kepalanya untuk melepas pegangan Naruto pada dagunya.

"Kau tidak akan menghindar semudah itu Hinata."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya, "hanya saja, orang sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengerti masalahku."

Naruto hampir mematahkan rahangnya karena jawaban Hinata, dia tidak pernah di ragukan orang lain sebelumnya. "Biar kutebak. Karena kau mengira aku adalah lelaki kaya sombong yang egois, aku tidak bisa memahami seseorang yang sedang mendapatkan masalah di hidupnya dan berujung dengan bunuh diri di mercusar?"

"B-Bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan masalahmu."

Hinata maju selangkah dan menatap tajam Naruto "Kalau kau tahu segalanya, sekarang coba katakan padaku kalau kau bisa memahami hal ini. Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang hingga kau memberikan segalanya padanya, mencintainya seumur hidupmu dan rela melakukan apapun? sehingga di saat dia menyakitimu, rasanya akan sama dengan kau pindah ke neraka. Tidak bisa tidur, makan dan menjadi gila hanya agar menahan tubuhmu tidak berlari di malam hari untuk menemuinya dan memohon untuk kembali." Kepahitan datang dengan cairan hangat yang turun membasahi pipi Hinata.

Sementara Naruto diam, Hinata mengusap air matanya dan mundur. "Aku sudah memberitahumu masalahku, dan lihat, seorang pria sepertimu tidak akan bisa memahamiku."

Tidak! Naruto sangat memahami itu, mungkin yang di ucapkan Hinata adalah apa yang dia alami di masa lalu. Mencintai dan di sakiti, itu sangat memuakkan sehingga di saat Hinata mengungkapkannya maka Naruto merasa ingin muntah.

Ketika Naruto masih diam, maka Hinata mulai berbalik dan menjauhinya. Tetapi kemudian dia berhenti, menggeleng sesaat dan berjalan menghampiri lagi Naruto. berbisik di telinganya dengan pelan "Walau begitu, terimakasih."

* * *

Setelah Hinata pergi, Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah kulkas. Mengambil dua botol bir dan langsung menandaskan botol pertama dalam hitungan detik, dan kemudian membuka botol kedua dan berjalan ke arah kolam. Berbaring di kursi andirondak dan melihat pantai di siang hari. Beberapa lama setelah itu, telepon yang menjadi fasilitas hotel berbunyi sangat nyaring, yang menyebabkan Naruto mendecih dan beranjak untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ya!"

"Dimana handphonemu? Aku sudah menghubungimu sebanyak sepuluh kali tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya!" jeritan dari dalam telepon menyebabkan Naruto mendengus dan menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" tanyanya datar.

"Ada apa kau bilang," Naruto memutar bola matanya saat sang ibu telah menambahkan majas hiperbola di dalam suaranya, merasa jika perbincangan dengan sang ibu akan panjang, Naruto melangkah ke arah sofa dan duduk bersandar. "Aku mendengar jika kau menyembunyikan seorang gadis di dalam kamarmu."

Sial! Hal aneh apa lagi ini? Naruto lelah dengan semua perkiraan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yang pertama, Hinata mengatakan jika dirinya adalah lelaki egois yang tak akan mengerti dirinya. Dan sekarang ibunya membuat karangan dari khayalannya yang mungkin terinspirasi dari dorama.

"Kaa-san kira aku ini penculik atau apa?"

"Tidak, tapi Iruka bilang jika kau membawa seorang gadis ke dalam kamarmu," Kushina membuat suaranya menjadi pelan "apa itu calon menantu ibu?"

Naruto pikir, Iruka telah mendapatkan tugas memata-matai Hinata hari ini, karena itu dia terlambat. Naruto memindakan telepon ke telinga yang lain dan memijit pelipisnya. Merasa sangat _frustasi_.

"Walaupun gadis itu adalah kekasihku, tapi aku tidak akan menikahinya."

Kushina mulai marah. "Berapa lama kau akan membuat aku menanti seorang cucu darimu. Satu minggu yang lalu kau juga membuat aku malu dengan membuat pasangan kencan butamu marah dan mengadukan pada ayahnya. Kau harus meminta maaf padanya jika kau pulang dari wakayama."

Naruto mendecih. "Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf padaku karena mengguyurku dengan kopi."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Gumam Kushina pelan.

Sejenak hening, kemudian terdengar helaan nafas kasar dari ujung telepon, "yang ingin ku bilang sekarang adalah kau selalu merusak kencan butamu. Jadi sekarang aku akan bertindak untuk kebaikanmu." kata Kushina.

"Apa maksud Kaa-san?"

"Namanya Hyuga Hinata, kan?" tanya Kushina.

"Apa?"

"Bawa Hyuga Hinata ke Tokyo saat kau pulang, aku ingin berkenalan dengan calon menantuku." Kata Kushina tak menghiraukan pertanyaan anaknya.

"Kaa-san tapi dia—"

Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, Kushina memotongnya dengan nada 'sstt' panjang. Lalu berkata.

"Kaa-san tahu kau hanya mencari alasan, kalau kau tidak membawa dia ke tokyo maka Kaa-san akan mengambil akta rumahmu dan menjualnya ke _agen real estate_."

Naruto menggeram "Kaa-san tidak akan bisa melakukan itu, aku sudah melunasi sebagian pinjamannya dan Kaa-san bilang jika aku bisa memilikinya."

"Itu karena kau bekerja di perusahaan keluarga, karena itu kau punya uang untuk melunasi pinjamannya." Ucap Kushina tak mau kalah.

"Saat aku bekerja di perusahaan Sabaku, Kaa-san menarikku untuk mengurus lapangan golf. Aku menyetujuinya, karena kau bilang aku bisa memiliki rumah sendiri." Naruto berusaha untuk tidak berteriak karena emosi.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Emosi Naruto telah mencapai puncak dan dia meledak "Ya, yang terbaik untuk menyakitiku. Kaa-san juga melakukan hal yang sama tiga tahun lalu." Dia berteriak.

Hening cukup lama. Naruto tahu jika dia menyakiti ibunya, dia telah berusaha memberikan apa yang selalu ibunya inginkan untuk hidupnya. Tapi cukup untuk sekarang, dia ingin memiliki hidupnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku, ajak Hyuga Hinata ke tokyo saat kau pulang. Jika kau tidak membawanya, aku akan menikahkanmu dengan gadis dari pilihanku bulan depan. Kau juga tidak akan mendapatkan rumahmu kembali."

Sebelum Naruto bicara, sambungan telepon telah berakhir. Masih di tempatnya duduk, Naruto mengerang dan melempar gagang telepon itu ke sofa.

"Sial!"

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marriage Proposition.**

 **Disclaimer of masashi kishimoto**

 **Don't like Don't Read.**

 **NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 4.**

Hinata berusaha menahan tangisannya saat memandang lagi hamparan air kebiruan di depannya. Hinata duduk di atas pasir, berharap bisa membuat hujan untuk menutupi air matanya yang akan mengalir sebentar lagi. Hinata tidak yakin dengan hidupnya, itulah kenapa dia tetap bersikukuh untuk mengakhirinya. Jika kemarin dia gagal di mercusuar, maka sekarang dia akan berenang ke arah laut dan mati tenggelam.

Itu rencana yang bagus.

Hari telah sore, banyak para peselancar atau segerombolan keluarga telah meninggalkan pantai. Hinata menarik dirinya ke lengan jaketnya dan menenggelamkan kepala pada lututnya. Mulai menangis.

"Seharusnya kau lihat mataharinya."

Hinata tersentak saat suara yang terasa familiar masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Hinata menghapus air matanya dan berbalik, mungkin itu hanya ilusi dari matanya atau fatamorgana, Hinata tidak tahu. Tapi saat dia melihat Naruto berdiri dengan cahaya di sekelilingnya, ada kenyamanan yang aneh menyelimuti hatinya.

"K-Kau?"

"Ya!"

Ketika Hinata berbalik, Naruto pikir dia melihat senyum mengembang di bibir Hinata, namun itu hanya sebentar, sebelum Hinata merubahnya menjadi datar. Naruto berjalan mendekat. Dia memiliki begitu banyak pertanyaan untuk Hinata, tapi dia menemukan sekarang dirinya tidak mampu untuk bicara. Naruto hanya mendesah karena Hinata masih ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Kau menguntitku?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak."

Hinata menarik satu alisnya ke atas, bingung dengan jawaban aneh Naruto. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Hinata tidak mengerti, bagaimana tuhan menciptakan Naruto. lelaki itu sangat tampan walau hanya memakai kaos dan celana belelnya, rambutnya yang pirang dan berayun karena angin menunjukkan kepribadiannya yang berapi-api. Itulah kenapa Naruto selalu bisa mendominasi.

"Apa kau tersesat lagi?"

Naruto tersenyum, banyak dari waktunya terbuang hanya untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya menemukan Hinata. Iruka memang mendapatkan informasi tentang Hinata, tapi tidak dengan keberadaannya. Hinata tidak di tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali, karena itu Naruto harus datang ke apartement Hinata dan menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu pada Tenten—teman kerjanya. Tapi Hinata tidak membuatnya mudah, karena Tenten belum melihat Hinata sejak pagi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat pantai." Naruto tidak berbohong. Setelah dia putus asa mencari Hinata, dia menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran pantai dan mulai menyusuri jalan berpasir.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya ketika meresapi kata-kata Naruto, kemudian menghembuskan nafas dan melihat matahari yang telah bersiap tenggelam.

"Apa kau mencariku untuk memastikan aku tidak bunuh diri?" Tanya Hinata

"Mmhm." Jawab Naruto, masih memandang laut.

Hinata menunduk. "Aku datang ke pantai untuk tenggelam, tapi aku tidak yakin untuk melakukannya."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kelihatannya sangat buruk, mungkin ada paus di sana yang akan memakanmu dengan gigi tajamnya, atau saat kau berenang lebih jauh lagi, kau akan tertabrak kapal dan membuat wajahmu tidak bisa di kenali."

Hinata tersenyum, mendongak dan menatap Naruto. "Itu akan menjadi sangat buruk,kan?"

Naruto menatap Hinata dan membalas senyumnya "Ya."

Dari data diri Hinata yang Naruto minta pada Iruka, ibu Hinata meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil pada musim dingin. Dua tahun setelah kecelakaan sang ibu, Hinata bekerja pada Akasuna holding untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri, karena Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan hidup mandiri. Dari semua itu tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik, sebelum Iruka mengatakan padanya jika satu minggu yang lalu Hinata gagal menikah dengan teman sekantornya.

Dan kenyataan itu menyentak Naruto.

"Di khianati seseorang bukan berarti duniamu hancur, Hinata."

Hinata hanya tersenyum pada Naruto, tapi senyumnya hampir tidak menyentuh pipinya, apalagi matanya. Usaha gadis itu untuk menyamarkan perasaannya mengingatkan Naruto pada apa yang pernah dia alami. Seorang lelaki bodoh telah menyakitinya, dan itu membuat sisi protektif Naruto bangkit dan ingin melindunginya. Naruto yakin jika ini bukan cinta, dia hanya ingin Hinata nyaman dengannya sebelum Naruto meminta bantuan padanya.

"Kenapa dia membatalkan pernikahan kalian?" tanya Naruto.

Bahu Hinata menegang, Naruto tahu jika dia mengejutkan Hinata dengan informasi pribadinya.

"Apa sangat mudah bagi kalian untuk mendapatkan informasi pribadi seseorang?" desis Hinata, matanya telah melotot dengan api di dalamnya.

Naruto menghendikan bahunya dengan gaya angkuh, "apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata memandang lurus ke arah Naruto. "Dia tidak bisa menerima keadaanku yang terkena kanker payudara dan akan mati beberapa bulan lagi."

Naruto tersentak. "Apa? oh sial, maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud—" ketika Naruto melihat Hinata menahan tawanya, dia menggeram. "Menurutku itu tidak lucu."

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Maaf, tapi bagiku itu lucu."

"Jadi, apa ini penyakit yang dinamakan 'sisa hidup yang menyedihkan'?" Naruto menggeser kedua tangannya kebelakang untuk menyangga tubuhnya, menatap Hinata.

"Mungkin begitu."

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat ingin bunuh diri?" Naruto tidak ingin Hinata bercanda.

"Aku dicampakkan."

"Aku tahu, kau bilang tadi siang padaku." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan bicara lagi, "kenapa dia mencampakkan gadis cantik dan mandiri sepertimu?"

Hinata melihat matahari hampir menghilang dan memeluk lututnya. Ketika Naruto meraih tangan Hinata untuk ia genggam, Naruto melihat perjuangan di mata Hinata. Dia tampak bertarung pada dirinya apakah dia harus jujur pada Naruto atau tidak.

Ketika Hinata ingin melepas pegangan Naruto, lelaki itu menahannya. "Hinata, bicarakan padaku."

 _Katakan saja, katakan semuanya. Jika dia pikir kau bodoh, itu tidak masalah! Kalian tidak saling kenal,kan? benar, katakan!_ Kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya seperti virus yang terus menyebar di seluruh otaknya.

"Namanya Otsutsuki Toneri, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku setahun lalu disini, lalu melamarku bulan lalu di rumahnya."

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Naruto berkata. "Lalu?"

"Satu minggu yang lalu dia datang ke apartementku, aku mengira dia ingin menanyakan tentang gedung yang belum dia pesan. Tapi aku salah, karena dia datang untuk memutuskan pertunangan kita."

Naruto mengumpat pelan. "Lalu alasannya?"

Hinata merasakan tusukan yang menyakitkan pada hatinya ketika mengingat apa yang di lakukan Toneri padanya. Bahwa ia di campakkan bukan karena Toneri tidak mencintainya, tapi karena dia ingin menjadi seorang direktur pemasaran dan membodohinya.

"Satu tahun yang lalu, direktur pemasaran kita mengajukan pensiun. Butuh waktu delapan bulan untuk memproses semua itu, sejak saat itu Toneri mendekatiku dan memperhatikanku. Setelah dia mendapatkan posisinya, dia—" mendekati Akasuna Sakura, tapi dia tidak mengatakannya.

Kata-kata itu seperti batu yang tertelan dan menyangkut di tenggorakannya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan karena harga dirinya tidak mengizinkan itu. Tapi dia terkejut saat dia tidak bisa menghentikan ucapannya.

"Dia mengabaikanku. Tapi sejak dia melamarku bulan lalu, aku percaya lagi dengannya. Tapi itu hancur saat dia datang malam itu untuk memberitahuku bahwa dia membatalkan pertunangan kita karena aku tidak mengerti dirinya." Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Hinata, masih diam.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan aliran kisahnya sekarang.

"Dia mengatakan aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengannya jika aku terus menjadi seorang karyawan biasa. Sebelumnya dia tidak seperti itu, Toneri yang ku kenal satu tahun lalu tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak menerima kenyataan jika dia mengatakan semua itu untuk menyakitiku. Aku berfikir, mungkin dia ragu dengan cinta kami, atau dia terkena penyakit yang membuatku tidak bisa menerimanya. Tapi itu tidak seperti apa yang aku fikirkan, dia memang menghianatiku karena karirinya lebih utama dari perasaanku." Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Seharusnya aku tahu sejak awal, seharusnya aku tidak mencintainya!"

Hinata terisak pelan di lututnya, Naruto melepas genggamannya dan Hinata memeluk kakinya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah. Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Itu sangat buruk, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk membatalkan pernikahan kalian."

Hinata mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum kecil pada Naruto. "Dia harus membatalkan pernikahan itu. Dia memiliki target untuk menjadi seorang CEO, karena itu dia mendekati orang-orang yang akan membantunya mewujudkan mimpinya."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat kata-kata Hinata meresap dalam otaknya, dia melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui apa maksud Hinata. "Akasuna Sakura?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menangkap dagu Hinata dengan jarinya. "Hey, itu adalah kisah paling buruk yang pernah ku dengar, dia adalah lelaki brengsek yang tidak tahu apa yang dia tinggalkan. Kau bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang layak di cintai Hinata, itu pasti."

Hinata tersentak untuk sesaat, lalu tertawa dengan keras. Membuat Naruto melepas dagunya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Aku sudah rusak dan aku tidak ingin mempercayai siapapun lagi. Toneri adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ku percayai."

Naruto tidak berusaha mendebat Hinata dan diam.

"Sebelumnya, Toneri adalah segalanya bagiku. Dia adalah pria pendiam yang baik, dia bisa menjadi sangat perhatian saat aku sakit, dia menjadi sempurna saat memakai tuksedo di acara kantor, dia tidak merasa malu jika aku ceroboh. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh jika menungguku hingga larut malam hanya untuk mengantarku pulang karena lembur."

Dan saat pengkhianatan Toneri menghantamnya, keadaan yang sangat sempurna itulah yang membuat Hinata sadar jika itu semua bohong.

"Setelah Sakura mengatakan kepada semua karyawan jika dia akan menikahi Toneri beberapa bulan lagi, hatiku terasa hampa. Rasanya seperti darahku mengalir keluar karena tusukan hebat dari sebuah katana. Dan malam itulah keputusanku untuk mengakhiri hidupku."

Hinata melihat Naruto dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan lelaki itu katakan padanya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin bunuh diri lagi, lalu apa yang kau harapkan sekarang?" bisik Naruto.

Hinata berfikir sesaat, lalu bicara. "Mungkin pindah dari kota ini dan mencari kota lain yang bisa menyembunyikanku." Dia tersenyum, tapi dia tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

Naruto tahu jika inilah kesempatannya untuk bicara pada Hinata.

"Aku bisa membantumu," bisik Naruto.

"Hmm?"

"Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan pekerjaan dan pindah dari sini." Ulang Naruto.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, masih bingung.

"Ehmm, yeah, aku bisa memberimu pekerjaan di perkebunanku atau di lapangan golf milik keluargaku, dan tempat tinggal untukmu. Tapi aku juga perlu bantuanmu," melihat kerutan di wajah Hinata semakin dalam, Naruto mulai ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku selama satu bulan," Naruto menggeleng dan mengoreksi ucapannya "ah tidak, tapi dua bulan."

Hinata berdiri mengagetkan Naruto saat mengerti maksud lelaki itu. Menunduk untuk menatap Naruto dengan wajah kesal dan tidak percaya. "Apa?"

"Iruka melihatmu tadi siang, dan dia melaporkannya pada ibuku. Andai ibuku bukan pecinta dorama mungkin dia tidak akan memaksaku untuk membawamu ke tokyo besok."

Hinata melebarkan matanya saat gelombang rasa terkejut menghantam dirinya. "Kau pasti bercanda."

Naruto melihat Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan dengan menghentak yang membuat Naruto berdiri dengan cepat dan mengejarnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Hinata, aku sangat perlu bantuanmu. Ibuku selalu menjodohkanku dengan seorang gadis yang aneh di setiap kesempatan, dan aku muak jika mereka menampar atau menyiramku dengan kopi jika aku membuat mereka kesal."

"Jadi ini alasanmu mencariku?" desis Hinata.

"Salah satunya memang ini, tapi aku tidak berbohong jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Hinata berhenti, melihat mata Naruto dan mendengus "Kenapa kau pintar sekali berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

Hinata menghela nafas, "Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu, jika kau tidak ingin menikah maka beritahu ibumu." Hinata mulai berjalan.

Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya "Kalau aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan bicara, aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu." Dia berteriak.

"Dan aku tidak akan berada di sini." Gumam Hinata pelan, masih berjalan menyusuri pantai.

Naruto menggeram. Dia harus berfikir cepat, atau dia akan kehilangan kesempatan ini, dan sesuatu di dalam hatinya menekannya untuk tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini. Dia membutuhkan Hinata selama dua bulan di setiap kesmpatan dalam hidupnya, dan tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran licik melintas di dalam kepalanya. Walau kesempatan itu berpeluang sangat rendah, tapi dia tetap mencoba.

"Tunggu, aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat dari gajimu di Akasuna Holdings jika kau mau membantuku." Naruto menahan lengan Hinata setelah berhasil mengejarnya. Membuat gadis itu berhenti.

"Tidak."

Naruto meringis, tapi mencoba lagi "Kau tidak mau uang, jadi apa yang kau mau?" Hinata terus berjalan "apa jika aku melamarmu di sini kau akan menerimaku?"

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku." Kata Naruto.

Hinata berkedip, tak lama kemudian dia mendengus. "Kau benar-benar gila."

"Hey aku sedang melamarmu" Naruto melihat Hinata tidak tertawa dengan leluconnya dan berdecak, masih menahan Hinata dengan tubuhnya. "Kalau kau memang tidak ingin menikah denganku, bantulah aku."

"Kau bisa bilang pada ibumu jika aku bukanlah kekasihmu." Hinata protes.

"Itu dia masalahnya, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Memang kenapa?" Hinata bertanya.

"Aku mempunyai masalah tentang kebutuhan primerku dengannya."

Hinata mulai tertarik, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bertanya "Dan apa itu?"

"Aku tidak bia kehilangan rumahku."

Ingin rasanya Hinata menghantam kepala Namikaze Jr, yang ada di hadapannya. Dari mana rumah menjadi kebutuhan pokok dalam hidupnya. Kebodahannya sangat menyebalkan.

"Maaf Namikaze-san, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Hinata akan melewati Naruto, tapi lelaki itu tidak mengizinkannya pergi, setiap Hinata mengambil langkah ke kanan maka Naruto akan mengambil langkah ke kiri. Itu berlangsung beberapa kali dan membuat Hinata frustasi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?" dia bertanya dengan menggeram.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin uang dan tidak ingin menikah denganku, jadi kau mau memulai lagi dengan si Toneri? Aku bisa membantumu."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, tidak suka dengan pilihan Naruto untuk membujuknya. "Apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan sehingga kau berkata seperti itu?"

Tanpa berfikir Naruto menjawab, "ya." yang membuat Hinata kesal dan menendang kaki kanan lelaki itu dengan sangat keras, meninggalkan Naruto setelah lelaki itu melepas lengannya karena kesakitan.

"Hey." Jerit Naruto dengan menggosok kakinya.

Hinata sudah akan berjalan lebih jauh saat Naruto berteriak, "Jika bukan kau ingin kembali dengannya, maka berarti kau ingin membalas dendam padanya."

Hinata telah menolak Naruto tentang menjadi kekasih palsunya, tapi hanya karena ucapan sederhana tentang balas dendam pada Toneri membuat Hinata terpaku di tempat.

Naruto tahu, Hinata telah terpancing dengan kata-katanya, sekarang yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah menarik Hinata secara hati-hati atau Hinata akan lepas dan dia kehilangan kesempatannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya, Naruto mendekati Hinata dan berbisik pelan di belakangnya.

"Aku akan membantumu, mengajarimu, dan membimbingmu. Bagaimana kau harus bersikap, apa yang harus kau katakan—apapun yang kau perlukan agar dia menyesal telah meninggalkanmu" kepalanya menoleh ke samping, bukan gerakan besar. Tapi Naruto yakin jika ia telah mendapatkan perhatian Hinata. "Dia akan melihatmu lebih dari sebelumnya, dan aku yakin dia akan terpuruk saat itu terjadi."

Hinata tahu sebagian kecil dari dirinya ingin menyetujuinya. Meskipun Hinata ingin mati di saat Toneri memutuskan pernikahannya, tapi itu karena dia putus asa karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sakura adalah lawan yang tidak masuk akal untuk di hadapi. Gadis itu cantik, seksi, dari keluarga kaya, dan seorang dokter yang membuat seorang lelaki manapun tidak akan menolaknya.

Hinata menggeleng, seakan menolak pikirannya sendiri. "Tidak, aku tidak—"

Sebelum Hinata menyatakan penolakannya, atensinya beralih pada dua orang pasangan yang sangat dia kenal berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah Hinata menyadari jika dia mengenal mereka, Hinata mengumpat di dalam hati.

Naruto menyaksikan Hinata menatap pasangan di depannya sangat lama dan menyeringai. Tidak sampai dua detik, Hinata mendekat pada Naruto dan mengangguk.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menggerakkan kepala seperti itu?" tanya Naruto menggoda Hinata.

Hinata melihat pasangan itu semakin mendekat dan mengerang. "Aku terima tawaranmu."

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marriage proposition.**

 **Disclaimer of masashi kishimoto**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note : Karena melaksanakan KKN, beberapa minggu terakhir saya tidak update. Mohon maaf untuk keterlamabatannya dan selamat membaca dua chapter yang saya upadate khusus bagi para pembaca yang sudah menunggu.**

 **Bab 5.**

Hinata memandang lurus lelaki dengan surai perak yang duduk di hadapannya, lalu bergeser ke kanan dan menemukan seorang gadis yang memakai gaun berwarna putih, yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan bikini hitamnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda itu mengingatkan Hinata pada _milkshake strawberry_ yang terlalu banyak susu. Membuatnya mual.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau berpacaran dengannya, Naruto" kata Si gadis gulali, setelah menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Tidak semua hubungan harus di publikasikan, Sakura." jawab lelaki pirang di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat untuk memberikan pandangan tajam pada lelaki pirang di sebelahnya, menyebabkan Naruto khawatir mungkin Hinata akan membuat otot lehernya terkilir atau mematahkannya.

Setelah Hinata melihat Toneri dan Sakura di pantai, dengan kebodohan yang mencapai langit, Hinata menyetujui Naruto untuk menjadi kekasih bohongannya. Sekarang dia harus terjebak dengan mereka bertiga di resort milik keluarga Akasuna, karena Naruto mengumumkan status mereka sebagai pasangan pada Toneri dan juga Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?" tanya Toneri datar.

 _Dasar brengsek_ , umpat Hinata di dalam hati. Jika saja bukan karena Naruto terus menggenggam tangannya, maka bisa di pastikan kopi di depan Hinata telah berpindah ke wajah Toneri. Hinata tidak mungkin berbohong dan bilang pada Toneri jika dia bisa melupakan seseorang sama cepatnya dengan lelaki itu.

Tidak! Hinata tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Satu minggu yang lalu, iya kan Hinata?" Naruto menggeser kursinya lebih dekat dengan Hinata dan memeluk pundak gadis itu. Merasakan panas tatapan Hinata, Naruto kembali melihatnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat Hinata sedikit jengah.

"Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk kau pulih." Kata Toneri pada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah karena marah. "Ya, sepertimu." Katanya dengan penuh hinaan.

"Aku kira kau tidak ingin menikah?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto, wajahnya memancarkan kekesalan yang luar biasa ketika Toneri masih menatap Hinata.

Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Hinata dan menyesap _americano_ nya, memandang angkuh pada Sakura dan berkata. "Mungkin Hinata yang membuatku berubah pikiran. Dia berbeda denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menyalak marah.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kau masih saja kekanakan Sakura. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, karena itu kau beralih pada kekasih orang lain dan menghancurkan hubungan mereka," Naruto merasakan tatapan tajam Toneri dan melanjutkan "Kalian benar-benar cocok... seperti sepasang sampah."

Hinata hampir tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang ternganga lebar saat mendengar Naruto menghina Sakura dan Toneri. Semua bagai _slow motion_ , minuman dengan aroma jeruk yang bercampur dengan mint dan sedikit alkohol milik Sakura, kini telah berpindah ke wajah Naruto. Dengan sangat terkejut semua telah berdiri kecuali Naruto, lelaki itu hanya mengusap wajahnya dan mendengus.

"Sial, aku kena siram lagi." gumam Naruto sangat pelan.

"Jaga bicaramu Namikaze." Suara Sakura telah naik satu oktaf.

"Sabar sayang, semua orang melihat kita." Toneri mendekat dan menenangkan Sakura.

Melihat Toneri yang dengan erat menyentuh pundak Sakura, membuat Hinata semakin kesal. Dia tidak tahu apa hubungan Sakura dengan Naruto, tapi yang ia tahu pasti, Sakura adalah gadis yang paling dia benci. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Kau yang seharusnya diam, _little breasts_ (payudara mini.)" Kata Hinata dengan wajah merah karena marah.

Sakura melihat Hinata dengan tatapan marah yang bercampur tidak percaya "Apa?"

"Beraninya kau menyiram kekasihku?" Naruto tersentak karena teriakan Hinata.

 _Kekasihku?_ Naruto hampir tertawa karena sebutan Hinata padanya.

Sebelum Sakura meluapkan kemarahannya, Hinata telah mengambil gelas kopi Naruto dan menyiramnya pada Sakura. Membuat wajah merah Sakura tertutupi oleh hitamnya kopi. Semua orang yang berada di sana terkejut, bahkan Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Apa-apaan kau jalang." Teriak Sakura.

Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan kegeliannya dan tertawa dengan keras. Kini perhatian Sakura kembali lagi pada Naruto yang tertawa. Hinata yang kini merasa bersalah, menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi tidak berniat meminta maaf.

"Ah sial, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena melihat wajahmu, Sakura. Jika aku tidak pergi sekarang, aku pasti sudah sakit perut karena menertawaimu." Kata Naruto di sela tawanya, dia berdiri dan berbisik pada Hinata "Waktunya pergi, _baby_ _girl_."

Sakura mulai meluap lagi, tapi dengan cepat Naruto menarik Hinata, melesat pergi dan melarikan diri keluar dari resort, meninggalkan Sakura yang sangat murka dan Toneri yang memijit pelipisnya. Mereka mendengar Sakura berteriak dan menyumpah, Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sangat bahagia padahal dia telah berbuat salah.

 _Apa ini yang di namakan balas dendam?_ Kenapa dia tidak melakukan ini sebelumnya dan lebih memilih mati? Itu karena dia terlalu baik hati. Hinata tersenyum saat dia membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Hinata bisa berlari sampai ujung jepang karena kebahagian kecil itu, tapi Naruto tidak akan membiarkannya.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, Naruto berhenti di depan _jeep rubicon_ warna hitam dan bersandar di pintu mobil untuk mengatur nafasnya. Hinata mengikuti Naruto bersandar di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu" ucap Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak."

Keesokan harinya, Tenten dengan segenap tenaga harus menahan kesabarannya saat sahabat sekaligus tetangganya berbicara tentang kepindahannya ke tokyo. Tenten berjalan melintasi ruang tengah Hinata untuk menuju kamar gadis itu.

"Setelah kau membuatku khawatir dengan tidak pulang semalam, sekarang kau mengatakan padaku jika kau akan pindah?" Tenten mendengus "Apa-apaan ini Hinata? bagaimana aku harus bilang pada kakakmu?"

Hinata menghela nafas, dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Tenten dengan kemurkaannya akan menghancurkan apartemennya dan menghalanginya untuk pindah jika dia tidak memberikan sebuah alasan yang bisa Tenten terima.

"Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah lapangan golf di tokyo, Tenten-nee."

"Bilang itu pada Neji." Tenten berjalan ke ranjang dengan hentakan.

Hinata ingin mengabaikan Tenten hari ini, dibenaknya dia masih belum pulih tentang kejadian kemarin sore, dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi Tenten yang marah padanya dan akan mengadu pada kakak sepupunya jika Hinata tidak memberinya alasan yang sesungguhnya.

Kemarin Naruto tidak langsung membawanya pulang ke apartement, dan untuk kedua kalinya Hinata datang ke _penthouse_ Naruto. Lelaki itu memberikannya sebuah kontrak kerja sebagai salah satu karyawan di lapangan golf miliknya, dan membuat keputusan sepihak pada dirinya untuk tinggal dengannya di tokyo nanti. Itulah alasan Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan pada Tenten. Sepanjang malam Hinata tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya terus berkutat dengan apakah keputusannya adalah hal yang benar atau salah.

Namun sebagian besar dirinya terjaga karena itu adalah Naruto, lelaki dengan kesempurnaan yang tidak akan sebanding dengan Toneri atau semua lelaki di kantornya. Mata birunya yang tegas dan teduh secara bersamaan, punggungnya yang lebar dan mengecil di bagian pinggang membuat Hinata merona saat bayangan Naruto mengisi otaknya. Akhirnya Hinata beranjak dari ranjang dan membuat teh panas, mengakhiri malamnya dengan angin dingin dari beranda yang terbuka.

Setelah menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang di sebelah koper Hinata, Tenten memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata.

"Kau tidak menjawabku dan malah melamun." Kata Tenten.

"Aku tidak!" Hinata berbohong.

Tenten bersidekap dan memicingkan matanya "Bilang padaku Hinata, atau kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun termasuk pindah dari sini."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun padamu Tenten-nee." Hinata melanjutkan menggulung bajunya dan memasukkannya ke koper.

"Omong kosong, jangan membual padaku Hinata, kau terlihat kacau. Lihat lingkar hitam di bawah matamu itu."

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat Tenten. Meski dia belum siap membicarakan tentang Naruto dan kejadian kemarin sore, tapi Hinata seperti akan meledak jika dia tidak mengatakan pada seseorang. Pada saat yang sama ia memerlukan saran Tenten yang telah menjadi sahabat, tetangga dan sekaligus calon kakak iparnya tentang keputusannya.

"Tenten-nee." Panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" Tenten menaikkan alisnya dan menunggu.

Hinata menggigit bawah bibirnya. "Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya. "Oh, sial! Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu Hinata, cepat ceritakan padaku."

"Kemarin sore aku mengguyur Sakura dengan kopi dan membuat dia murka."

Tenten membuka lebar mata gelapnya. "Apa?" dia hampir kehilangan nafas, "Apa sekarang kau di tuntut oleh Sakura? Jadi karena itu kau pindah?"

Hinata menggeleng keras, jelas bukan itu. Jikapun Sakura menuntutnya, Naruto pasti dengan sangat senang hati membantunya. "Tidak, dia tidak akan melaporkanku atau menuntutku." Kata Hinata menenangkan Tenten.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "Karena aku menerima tawaran untuk menjadi kekasih dari Namikaze Naruto."

Setelah beberapa menit hening, Tenten berteriak "APA?"

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, mengambil duduk di sebelah Tenten dan menunduk.

"Bukan kekasih yang seperti bayanganmu Tenten-nee, tapi hanya kekasih bohongan."

Tenten begitu pusing, dia butuh air, "Oh tuhan, apa yang ada di otakmu Hinata? kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu." Tenten memejamkan matanya, "jangan bilang padaku jika dia memanfaatkan keadaan psykismu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Hinata membantah dengan keras.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa memutuskan semua itu?"

Hinata lalu meneruskan ceritanya pada Tenten. Dimulai dari percobaan bunuh dirinya dan pertemuannya dengan Naruto, lalu percobaan bunuh dirinya yang kedua dan sama gagalnya karena Naruto mencarinya. Cerita itu mengalir hingga penawaran Naruto tentang kekasih sementara, dan ketika Hinata sampai pada cerita tentang bagaimana dia bertemu Sakura dan Toneri, Tenten menjerit. Membuat Hinata kaget.

"Jadi, orang yang di kamar mandimu saat itu Namikaze-san?"

Hinata merona karena sangat malu, lalu mengangguk.

"Itu benar-benar gila, kau menyetujuinya karena kau ingin membalas dendam pada Toneri?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Hinata?" panggil Tenten pelan.

"Aku tahu aku tidak waras, tapi aku mohon jangan katakan pada Neji-nii." Hinata membuat wajah memelas pada Tenten.

"Apa ini keputusnmu?" tanya Tenten dengan serius.

"Ya tapi—"

"Tidak, jangan membuat kata tapi, aku hanya ingin jawaban yang tegas darimu. Apa ini keputusanmu?" Tenten menyela Hinata dan bertanya lagi.

"Ya Tenten-nee." Jawab Hinata pelan.

Tenten melirik Hinata dan menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, aku akan mendukungmu Hinata. Lakukan apapun yang kau anggap benar, tapi jangan putus asa lagi, ok?"

"Tapi kau bilang tadi—"

Tenten menyela Hinata dengan menutup mulutnya dengan satu jari. "Hey, jika itu demi kau bahagia aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Wajah Hinata memerah dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi kau tahukan, aku takut membuat ibu Namikaze-san kecewa. Aku juga tidak berpengalaman dalam hubungan pria dan wanita, aku bahkan tidak pernah berkencan dengan Toneri saat kita pacaran. Aku pikir aku akan menghancurkan pertemuan pertamaku dengan ibunya."

Tenten mengangguk, "Itu memang sebuah masalah, tapi aku yakin Namikaze-san tidak akan berbuat sejauh ini jika dia tidak memikirkan semuanya. Dan untuk masalah pengalamanmu, aku akan mengajarimu semua yang ada di kepalaku." Tenten menarik turunkan alisnya menggoda Hinata.

" _Ough_.." jerit Hinata dengan merinding.

Tenten Tertawa, "Baiklah, jangan pikirkan apapun. Neji biar aku yang mengurusnya, kau hanya harus pulang selama dua minggu sekali untuk memberikan penjelasan bagaimana pekerjaanmu di sana."

Hinata dengan cepat memeluk Tenten dan berbisik "Terimakasih _Nee-chan_."

Tenten tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Hinata. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Hinata menghabiskan perjalannya melintasi tokyo dengan keadaan jantung yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Berharap jika Naruto akan mengerti kegelisahannya dan merubah rencananya untuk tinggal bersama adalah hal yang mustahil. Yang di lakukan selama perjalanan mereka hanyalah Hinata yang tidur dan Naruto sibuk dengan panggilan teleponnya, tidak ada waktu istirahat untuk handphone Naruto, benda itu terus berdering di setiap Hinata akan membahas rencananya tentang tempat tinggal.

Saat senja telah berganti dengan petang, mobil sedan yang dia tumpangi berhenti. Menyebabkan jantung Hinata juga ikut berhenti. Seorang yang Hinata kenal bernama Iruka membuka pintu untuk Naruto. Hinata melihat keluar jendela dan menelan ludah. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto telah membuka pintu di sebelahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata.

"Ayo." Kata Naruto.

Hinata melihat lagi rumah dua lantai dengan arsitektur modern di depannya, lalu berpindah pada Naruto yang masih menantinya. "Ehmm, apa aku harus tinggal denganmu? Namikaze-san?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukankah kita sudah membahasnya?"

"T-tapi aku belum menyetujuinya."

"Dan aku memaksamu Hinata."

Benak Hinata terus beradu tentang menolak atau melangkah masuk, saat dia melihat wajah Naruto yang tidak mau di bantah, maka Hinata menciut dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Setelah Hinata berhasil keluar dari mobil, dia melihat rumput hijau terhampar di taman Naruto dan melongo. Sejenak dia lupa dengan kegugupannya. "Tamanmu indah, apa kau yang merawatnya?"

Naruto mendengus, "Bukan, tapi ibuku. Dia berniat merubahnya menjadi taman dengan banyak bunga, tapi aku melarangnya dan hanya membiarkannya menanam bibit rumput."

Hinata melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sinis, "Kau adalah musuh dari sebuah keindahan."

Naruto menyeringai "Tidak masalah bagiku, asal aku tidak menjadi musuh bagi gadis cantik sepertimu."

Wajah Hinata memerah dengan cepat, dia melotot dan menyikut perut Naruto yang membuat lelaki itu kesakitan. "Jangan mencoba untuk merayuku Namikaze-san." Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Naruto mengusap perutnya dan tertawa, menggoda Hinata ternyata sangat menyenangkan. "Dia sangat manis." Gumamnya pelan.

Setelah memberikan Iruka intruksi untuk mengambil semua koper yang berada di bagasi, Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menunggunya di teras depan rumah. Dia menekan sebuah kode ketika alarm mulai berbunyi.

Hnata berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya saat melihat ruang tamu milik Naruto yang luas dan terbuka. Jendela-jendela yang mencapai langit-langit membuat ruangan bermandikan cahaya bulan. _Furniture_ yang _modern_ dan dingin adalah apa yang Hinata pikirkan pertama kali, tapi ternyata dia salah. Sofa berwarna _caramel_ dengan bulu hangat dan karpet di bawahnya yang terlihat sama hangatnya membuat Hinata tersenyum.

Di belakang Hinata, Naruto menghidupkan lampu-lampu yang tertempel di dinding. Lampu itu berbinar putih halus, membuat ruangan yang tadinya romantis menjadi lebih bersinar.

"Apa yang mendekorasi rumahmu juga ibumu?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti Naruto menuju dapur.

"Tidak semuanya, ibuku hanya akan membeli _furniture_ yang memang aku izinkan saja." Naruto meraih dua kaleng jus jeruk, memberikan salah satunya pada Hinata "Apa kau suka rumah ini?"

Hinata menerima kaleng dari Naruto dan mengangguk antusias. "Sangat."

Naruto tersenyum pelan, lalu menyesap cairan manis yang sedikit asam. Awalnya Naruto ingin menyetujui pemikiran Hinata untuk tinggal terpisah, tapi itu berubah setelah Naruto menerima peringatan dari sel di dalam otaknya, bahwa sang ibu akan mengetahui rahasianya jika mereka tinggal terpisah. Karena tidak masuk akal bagi Hinata yang bukan orang tokyo dan mempunyai status sebagai kekasihnya menginap di hotel atau apartement di pinggiran kota, dan dengan begitu, Naruto juga bisa menghemat pengeluaran.

Naruto akan menunjukkan kamar mereka ketika Iruka datang dengan dua koper miliknya dan Hinata. "Akan saya bawa kemana koper Hyuga-san, Naruto-sama?"

"Biarkan di sana, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Naruto melihat arlojinya "Aku ingin kau menjemputku pukul sembilan besok." Katanya.

"Ha'i." Iruka membungkukkan badannya pada Naruto dan mengangguk pada Hinata sebelum dia beranjak pergi.

Hinata memandang lagi rumah Naruto dengan wajah penuh kekaguman, "aku tidak menyangka." Katanya.

Naruto menyesap cairan asam di kalengnya dan bertanya. "Menyangka apa?"

Hinata menggendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, kukira orang sepertimu akan tinggal di apartement yang mewah di pusat kota," Hinata memutar kalengnya "atau yeah, kau tahu maksudku."

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk membuang uang dengan tinggal di apartement mewah atau penthouse seperti bayanganmu, aku suka berinvestasi, karena itu aku membeli rumah ini." Dia melirik Hinata "Dan aku juga jauh dari pantauan ibuku."

Hinata merengut saat Naruto menjadi egois "Kenapa sih kau tidak menuruti ibumu untuk menikah?"

"Hey, aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku tidak suka di paksa, apalagi masalah pernikahan. Meskipun aku menurutinya, ibuku tidak akan tinggal diam dengan kehidupanku selanjutnya. Itu sangat menyebalkan."

Hinata mulai jengkel mendengar nada kekanakan Naruto "Tapi menurutku ibumu adalah sosok yang sangat perhatian, mungkin saja dia belum siap kau tinggalkan." Sahut Hinata.

"Yeah mungkin! Tapi ya tuhan, aku sudah berumur lebih dua puluh delapan dan dia masih tidak percaya dengan pilihan hidupku."

Hinata menghela nafas kasar dan tidak ingin minum lagi, mulai kesal dengan Naruto "Jadi menurutmu, kasih sayang ibumu adalah hal yang menjengkelkan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Karena itu, seharusnya kau menurutinya dan tidak membuat masalah dengan membawaku kemari." Kata Hinata jengkel.

Naruto berkedip saat amarah Hinata meluap, "Jadi, apa aku harus memulangkanmu sekarang? tanpa membuat mantanmu merengek kembali padamu?" tanyanya sedikit geli.

Seiring kemarahannya menguap, tiba-tiba Hinata merasa malu karena memarahi Naruto. Dia menunduk dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "M-Maaf."

Naruto kini tertawa dengan keras, menaruh minumannya di meja pantry dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Hinata "Jika kau percaya padaku, aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan ibuku, ok?"

Hinata mengintip dari bulu matanya dan tersenyum. "Oke."

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marriage Proposition**

 **Disclaimer of masashi kishimoto**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 6.**

Hinata bergelung di sofa kamar Naruto dan mengerang. Di depannya ada televisi besar yang mungkin lebih dari empat puluh inch, tapi Hinata tidak ingin menonton Tv. Dia memeluk lututnya, terkadang menarik nafas begitu panjang atau mengigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat sangat gugup.

"Hinata bodoh."

Gumaman pelan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata menambah rasa frustasinya. Perutnya kaku walau dia belum makan malam, mendengar air kran berhenti dari arah kamar mandi di sampingnya, Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. Sesaat Hinata mendengus dan mengumpati dirinya sendiri. _Kenapa kau menjadi tegang?_ Pikirnya.

Dia adalah gadis dari wakayama yang pernah berkencan. Cukup normal dan cukup tahu apa resiko dari pilihannya. Hinata tidak pernah menonton video porno dan tidak pernah melakukan seks. Tapi bayangan tentang Naruto yang tidak memakai baju dan tertimpa oleh guyuran air hangat menjadi adegan pendek dalam benaknya sekarang.

Beberapa kali Hinata memukul kepalanya untuk menghentikan adegan porno yang berputar di otaknya, lalu melirik pada pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup. Inilah kenapa dia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mendapatkan kekalahan dari perdebatannya dengan Naruto tentang tempat tinggal, Hinata harus menerima jika dia akan satu kamar dengan Naruto. Awalnya Hinata tidak percaya dengan Naruto, jika rumah sebesar itu hanya mempunyai satu kamar, tapi setelah dia memeriksa semua ruangan, Hinata kelelahan dan mengalah.

Lima ruangan yang ada di rumah Naruto telah mempunyai fungsi masing-masing yang tak akan Naruto rubah hanya untuk Hinata. Ketika kekhawatiran enggan hilang dari benak Hinata, Naruto mengambil _handphone_ di saku jinsnya dan menyuruh Iruka membeli sebuah _futon_ keesokan harinya.

Hinata mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan dia mengira jika jantungnya akan mengalami shock.

"Ku kira kau sudah tidur." Katanya.

Suara Naruto menggema di ketenangan kamar. Ia melihat Naruto memakai boxer dan kaus berwarna putih dengan handuk kecil yang masih berada di lehernya. Rambut pirangnya yang basah mengundang Hinata untuk menggerakkan jari-jarinya di helain rambut itu.

Di satu sisi, Naruto seharusnya duduk di ujung yang berbeda dari sofa. Tapi entah dia kehilangan akal, atau otot-otot di tubuhnya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan otaknya, Naruto duduk tepat di samping Hinata.

"Pantas saja kau selalu di bohongi." Komentar Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata membuat wajah tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kau membuat wajah merah hanya karena kau melihat seorang pria tampan sepertiku, atau karena berdekatan dengan spesies jantan lainnya, maka kau memang terlihat gampang sekali di tipu." Jelas Naruto.

Hinata melebarkan matanya. Ketika Naruto tertawa, dia menyadari jika itu adalah reaksi yang Naruto inginkan. Menyipitkan matanya, Hinata memukul punggung Naruto yang dengan cepat bisa lelaki itu hindari. Oh betapa menyebalkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, mengagumi ketampanan seseorang memang di perlukan untuk menghargainya. Itu juga sebuah pelajaran untukmu" katanya.

Hinata mendengus. "Bagaimana caranya melototi seseorang dengan benar?"

"Bukan itu _baby girl_ , tapi bagaimana agar seseorang melototimu dan mengejarmu saat kau menolaknya."

Hinata mendecih, " _Ha'i sensei_." Ejeknya.

Hinata memperhatikan rambut basah Naruto yang menetes, tanpa sadar—atau karena sekilas tadi dia melihat Toneri—dia meraih handuk Naruto dan dengan cepat mengeringkan rambutnya.

Walau terkejut, Naruto tetap diam dan merasakan gerakan melingkar dari tangan Hinata di kepalanya. Itu nyaman. Saat dia mendongak, dari sudut ini Naruto bisa melihat bagimana mulusnya leher Hinata. Bergeser ke atas, dia menemukan bibir penuh yang berwarna merah, mungkin Hinata terlalu sering mengigit bibirnya hingga menjadi semerah itu. Naruto melarikan lagi matanya untuk menatap mata pucat Hinata. Mungkin bukan sepenuhnya pucat, tapi abu-abu keunguan. Sangat indah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar, sih." ucap Hinata.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang berperan menjadi ibuku?" Naruto tertawa geli.

Dan Bam, Toneri telah hilang dan tergantikan dengan lelaki bersurai kuning yang sekarang telah memandang Hinata. Dia terkesiap dan menghentikan gerakannya.

Naruto melihat Hinata masih tenggelam pada lubang yang bernama masa lalu, dan mengerti jika gadis itu melihat dirinya sebagai Toneri. Mungkin karena Naruto terlalu lelah, tapi dia ingin membentak Hinata dan menyadarkan gadis itu jika Toneri adalah lelaki egois yang tidak pantas dia kenang. _Ya mungkin karena aku lelah,_ pikir Naruto. Menyimpan rasa kecewa dalam hatinya dengan helaan nafas kasar.

"Tidurlah, besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan untukmu." Kata Naruto.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya "Memang kita mau kemana?"

"Mengubah gaya berpakaianmu." Naruto meraih handuknya dari Hinata dan menariknya membuat gumpalan "ah ya, Sakura adalah member _VIP_ di klub _golf_ ku, dia mungkin besok akan datang dengan _old-man_."

" _Old-man_?"

"Kekasihmu."

"Mantan." Hinata mengoreksi.

Naruto menatapnya sekilas, lalu tersenyum sebelum berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan membuang handuknya ke dalam keranjang. Setelah merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang ukuran _king_ nya, Naruto menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Memberikan isyarat agar Hinata tidur di sebelahnya.

Hinata takut hanya untuk sekedar berdebat ronde ke dua dengan Naruto, dia menelan ludah. Tanpa ada pilihan kedua, ketiga, atau yang lain, Hinata berdiri dan berjalan mendekati ranjang. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, Hinata melihat Naruto merubah posisi dan memunggunginya.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun dan tidurlah." Ucapan Naruto teredam bantal.

Hinata berfikir untuk bilang secara _objektif_ jika dia tidak akan bisa bila tidak memikirkan hal aneh apa yang akan Naruto lakukan saat tidur. Tapi keheningan kamar menyebabkan Hinata tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mematikan lampu sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto dan tidur.

Walau Naruto mencoba untuk fokus pada berderet-deret tulisan dalam file yang berada di hadapannya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia menatap jam weker di meja, dan tahu jika saat ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

Meskipun Naruto telah menyuruh Hinata untuk tidur, tapi dia tidak mungkin bisa tidur dengan Hinata tanpa melakukan apapun. Setelah yakin jika Hinata telah terlelap, maka Naruto pergi menuju ruang baca yang dia gabung dengan kantor keduanya. Beratus-ratus buku tersimpan apik di sana, terpajang di rak yang menutupi dinding.

Naruto bersumpah. Jika Hinata lebih lama mengeringkan rambutnya, mungkin Hinata tidak akan tidur sekarang. Naruto mengerang lagi. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah seorang perempuan, wanita, atau betina. Meski pakaian gadis itu hanyalah kaus dan celana piama bermotif bunga, tapi itu mampu membuat Naruto tidak bisa tidur dan harus mengurung dirinya di ruang baca.

Selama yang Naruto lihat, Hinata tidak pernah menonjolkan bagian tubuhnya. Hinata sebenarnya tampak seperti kutu buku dan lebih nyaman jika hidup di bawah bayangan. _Sangat Introvert_. Jadi kenapa perasaan yang semula ingin melindunginya berubah menjadi sebuah gairah.

"Sial!"

Naruto menutup file berwarna merah itu dan membantingnya di meja, berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan berbaring di kursi panjang yang biasa dia buat untuk tidur jika dia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Naruto harus memikirkan bagaimana melakukan pelajarannya tanpa ada rasa suka atau hal memuakan lain di dalamnya. Naruto menutup mata dengan punggung tangan, menghalangi cahaya lampu yang berbinar redup di meja kerjanya.

 _Sebuah jarak_. Sebuah suara dari pikirannya berkata keras-keras.

Ya! dia butuh jarak jika ingin semua ini berakhir seperti rencananya. Itu adalah keputusan bagus yang Naruto ambil. Mungkin ia hanya akan memberikan intruksi dan Hinata akan mempraktekkannya sendiri. Itu bagus.

Naruto tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, dia harus tidur. Besok benar-benar akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan untuk Naruto dan juga Hinata.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada arlojinya, Naruto melihat angka satu lewat dua puluh menit. Yang berarti hanya satu jam waktu mereka untuk bersiap-siap dan pergi ke lapangan golf.

"Apa aku harus melakukan semua ini?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk dari tempatnya duduk. Sejak tadi pagi, Hinata telah mengikuti Naruto lebih dari tiga jam di _depertement store_ dan telah mendapatkan hampir satu lemari baju hanya untuk bajunya.

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapannya, Naruto membicarakan tentang rencananya untuk membelikan Hinata pakaian baru. Tentu saja Hinata tidak menyetujuinya, tapi saat Naruto membuka koper Hinata dan tidak menemukan alasan untuk tidak membakar baju gadis itu, maka Hinata dengan enggan menyetujui Naruto.

"T-Tapi aku tidak harus memotong rambutku, kan?"

Hianata duduk di depan meja rias, sedang menatap marah pada lelaki bersurai kuning di belakangnya dari pantulan kaca. Setelah lelah karena memilih gaun atau baju yang pantas untuk Hinat, kini Naruto berada di salon dengan Hinata yang merajuk.

"Kau harus Hinata, point dari membalas dendam pada masa lalumu adalah tampil baru, dan itu termasuk rambutmu."

Hinata mendecih. "Apa itu yang kau pikirkan semalaman di perpustakaanmu?"

Naruto menjawab Hinata dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Hinata sangat terkejut ketika menyadari tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya tadi pagi. Tapi saat dia mencari Naruto dan menemukan lelaki itu di ruang baca dan tertidur di kursi, Hinata tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum hingga dia mencapai dapur dan mulai memasak. Jelas terlihat jika Naruto memang tidak berniat menjebaknya agar mereka tidur bersama, meskipun dalam pola pikir Hinata, ia tidak tahu kenapa Naruto harus pergi ke ruang baca jika di kamarnya juga ada sofa.

"Apa sekarang saya bisa memulai memotongnya nona?" seorang wanita petugas salon bertanya pada Hinata.

Hinata melihat ragu pada Naruto dari pantulan kaca, sedang duduk dengan kaki menumpu pada kaki yang lain. Tampak sangat tampan dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jins putih pendek yang ia pakai. Naruto mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Hinata, yang membuat gadis itu mendesah putus asa.

"Lakukanlah." Katanya setengah hati.

Untuk alasan tidak ingin Hinata mengejeknya, Naruto menahan mulutnya agar tidak melongo saat melihat Hinata dengan rambut barunya. Hanya butuh waktu hampir setengah jam untuk menunggu, dan Naruto tidak menyangka, jika potongan pendek akan membuat Hinata tampak sangat cantik.

"Apa ini cocok untukku?" Hinata menyisir rambutnya yang sekarang hanya sebatas bahu.

Naruto mengamati Hinata dengan pelan, tanpa sadar dia mengambil sejumput rambut Hinata. Naruto bisa melihat jika dia salah menerka warna rambut Hinata, awalnya dia mengira rambut Hinata adalah hitam. Tapi ternyata, rambutnya adalah campuran hitam dan keunguan. Sangat menarik.

Naruto mengambil langkah mendekat. Jari-jarinya gatal untuk menelusuri lekuk lehernya. dia tidak bisa menahan untuk bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi Hinata jika dia memberikan bekas merah di lehernya, dimana semua orang bisa melihat mereka, dan tidak akan ada yang menghentikannya.

Ketika Naruto sadar jika dia dalam keadaan yang berbahaya, maka dengan cepat dia menarik tangannya. Berharap jika dirinya tidak merusak hubungan _simbiosis_ _mutualisme_ mereka. _Hentikan itu brengsek_ , Naruto mengumpati dirinya sendiri.

"Ya." tatapan Naruto jatuh pada mata pucat Hinata, lalu menambahkan. "Sangat." Naruto nyaris menambahkan bahwa ia sangat menyukainya.

Naruto melihat Hinata menyipitkan mata dan meneliti dirinya. "Maksudku _sangat_ adalah, kau tampak cantik dengan rambut pendek Hinata." Ketika Hinata mengucapkan hu-uh dengan tidak jelas, Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar dan mengelus pipi Hinata. "Apa?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia katakan pada Naruto. "Apa dia akan menyukai rambutku yang sekarang?"

Naruto hampir mengumpat saat tahu apa maksud dari Hinata. "Menyenangkan _old-man_ bukan lagi prioritasmu, _baby girl_. Dengan menjadi berbeda saja, _old-man_ pasti memandangmu dan berfikir apa kau telah melupakannya."

Hinata menatap Naruto dan tersenyum "Ha'i Namikaze-san."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku Namikaze-san?"

"Huh?"

"Panggil namaku saja."

"Tapi—"

Naruto berdecak. "Bisakah kau tidak membantahku?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya "Hanya saja—"

Dengan geraman frustasi, Naruto menarik tengkuk Hinata dan menanamkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata. Tubuh Hinata kaku, lengkingan kaget keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, lengkingan itu berubah menjadi erangan dan kakinya meleleh. Sebelum Naruto lepas kendali dengan kebutuhan primernya, dia menghentikan ciumannya dan melihat tatapan kosong dari Hinata.

"Apakah kalian para wanita memang suka berdebat? Cukup panggil namaku saja apa susahnya. Jika kau mendebat lagi, maka lehermu yang akan mempunyai bekas merah."

Hinata terkesiap dan menjauh dari Naruto dengan wajah merah, dia seharusnya menampar Naruto saat dia melepas ciumannya, tapi satu sel di dalam otaknya menghentikannya. Hinata bertanya-tanya, apakah dirinya mempunyai setan kecil di dalam otaknya.

Hinata tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia segugup ini sebelumnya. Perutnya terpilin luar dan dalam, ia pikir untuk melihat ke bawah dan melihat apakah perutnya berubah menjadi gelombang atau tetap datar. Dan syukurlah, tidak ada yang salah dengan perutnya.

Naruto menggenggam tangannya saat memasuki kantor di lapangan golf miliknya. Hinata tidak menyangka jika dia akan langsung bekerja di hari pertama setelah dia pindah ke rumah Naruto, karena itu dia gugup. Orang baru selalu membuatnya gugup.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanku Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum karena panggilan Hinata, lalu menggeleng, "Bukan pekerjaan _baby_ _girl_ , kau di sini hanya untuk belajar. Pekerjaanmu hanyalah menjadi kekasihku selama dua bulan seperti kesepakatan kita."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi, bukankah kesepakatan kita—"

"Aku tahu baby girl, kesepakatan kita adalah kau menjadi kekasihku selama dua bulan, dan _setelah_ itu, kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai asistenku disini." Kata Naruto.

"Lalu?"

Naruto menyandar pada meja kayu dengan ukiran rumit di kaki meja, tangannya menumpu pada pinggir meja dan hampir menyentuh papan nama yang terbuat dari kaca bertuliskan presedir. Hinata tahu jika sikap Naruto sekarang adalah cara untuk menunjukkan kekuasaan dan mendominasi. Hinata tak terkejut, itu sudah biasa dalam dunia para pemimpin perusahaan.

"Kau akan menjadi pegawai lepas selama dua atau tiga hari di sini, hanya untuk belajar bagaimana kau harus bersikap pada orang baru. Khususnya lelaki."

"Apa?"

Naruto menghela nafas, dia malas untuk menjelaskan. Tapi melihat Hinata akan mendebatnya lagi maka dia membuka suara "Aku melihat, kau itu terlalu menutup diri Hinata. Mungkin karena itu kau memilih bekerja menjadi karyawan yang hanya menatap komputer hingga kau memakai kaca mata. Tapi saat ini, kau harus merubah kebiasaanmu, kau harus bisa membaur dengan semua orang. Ini adalah pelajaran kedua: Pria selalu menyukai wanita yang mempunyai aura kuat dan sulit di dekati. Itu adalah sifat alamiah kami."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa." Tidak, kah ruangan ini dingin? tapi kenapa Hinata merasa terbakar? Mungkin itu akan reda oleh segelas air. Hinata duduk di kursi di tengah ruangan dan mengambil air dingin di meja, menelan beberapa tegukan dan merasa sedikit tenang.

"Itulah kenapa aku di sini, _baby girl_. Sekarang, dengarkan aku. Ada banyak cara menjadi sorotan, tapi kau memiliki _inner-self_ yang sangat mengagumkan Hinata. Dan aku menyukai itu."

"Apa itu?"

"Senyumanmu."

Hinata mendengus. "Kau gila."

"Well, aku yakin kau akan melakukannya." Naruto menatap Hinata lalu menyeringai, dia tahu apa jawaban gadis itu, dan Naruto telah menyiapkan sebuah dorongan untuknya "Sakura akan kesini dua jam lagi dengan Si _old-man_ , kau jelas ingin mereka tahu tentang perubahanmu bukan?"

Dengusan kecil keluar, Hinata dengan cepat menenangkan dirinya dengan meminum lagi air dingin di gelasnya yang sekarang telah habis. Dan lalu menatap kaku Naruto.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Naruto tersenyum, mengangkat telepon yang berada di mejanya. "Konan, keruanganku sekarang. Aku mempunyai gadis kereta baru untukmu." Naruto menatap Hinata yang mengigit bibirnya karena gugup, sebelum sebuah suara terdengar di sambungan telepon, Naruto menutupnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang wanita mungil dengan rambut bob pendek dan jepit rambut yang terbuat dari kertas masuk. Dia berhenti di samping Hinata ketika dia menatapnya.

"Dia adalah pegawai lepas, Konan. Aku tahu kau sibuk karena ini musim panas, karena itu aku menambah pegawai lepas. Kau bisa memberinya pakaian dan pekerjaan hari ini."

Konan tersenyum dan menunduk pada Naruto, "Saya akan memberikan dia seragam sekarang," Konan melihat Hinata "Ikuti saya nona."

Hinata tidak membantah. Ketika konan berputar dan menuju ruangan yang lain, Hinata mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia melihat jika Konan adalah wanita yang mempunyai misi, dan juga tegas. Konan membuka pintu dengan tulisan untuk pegawai dan melangkah masuk.

"Siapa nama anda?"

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Jika anda telah berbicara dengan presedir, saya yakin anda mengetahui bagaimana pekerjaan anda di sini?" katanya memerintah.

Hinata mengangguk, dia tidak bodoh. Gadis kereta di lapangan _golf_ hanyalah gadis dengan pekerjaan mengemudi dan membuka botol untuk para pe _golf_ "Saya bisa mengemudi dan membuka botol bir jika itu yang anda maksud."

Konan tersenyum, "Saya suka dengan gadis yang pintar seperti anda." Dia melihat tubuh Hinata dari bawah hingga mencapai leher "Anda mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang bagus, di sini anda akan memakai baju yang satu ukuran lebih kecil dari ukuran anda. Karena mereka menyukai ukuran dada yang lebih besar...mari kita lihat apakah ada baju yang pas untuk dada anda."

Sementara Konan memilih deretan kaos polo di lemari, Hinata mengumpat karena dia tahu alasan Naruto menyuruhnya memakai kemeja tanpa lengan saat mereka keluar dari rumah tadi pagi. Hinata menatap dadanya dan mengigit bibirnya. Membicarakan tentang ukuran dadanya adalah hal yang memalukan.

Konan mengangsurkan kaos polo berwarna orange pucat dan rok pendek berwarna putih. "Ini mungkin pas untuk anda, kami adalah perusahaan berkelas, tapi kami juga menghargai apa kemauan dari para pelanggan pria tentang baju pegawai wanita." Konan meneliti wajah Hinata dan tersenyum. "Kami tidak pernah menerima pegawai dengan wajah seperti anda, mungkin anda adalah orang khusus yang Naruto-sama pilih. Saya harap anda bekerja dengan baik, tentang laporan, jangan khawatir, saya akan mengisinya untuk anda setelah pekerjaan anda selesai. Sekarang bergantilah dan saya akan menunggu anda untuk menunjukkan kereta dan _partner_ anda."

Ketika Hinata telah siap untuk bekerja dan menemui Konan, dia melihat Konan membentak seorang gadis bersurai pirang. Lalu dengan cepat Konan mengangkat telunjuknya di depan wajah gadis itu dan mendelik tajam.

"Kau tahu Ino, banyak orang yang mengeluh tentangmu. Itu termasuk nyonya Mikoto, kau harusnya malu dengan dirimu. Jika kau tetap berkencan dengan salah satu anggota, aku yang akan memecatmu. Kau mengerti!"

"Tapi bi, Sasuke—"

Konan mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat Ino diam, dia memijit pelipisnya "Aku tidak mau kau membantahku Ino, kau keponakanku dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka. Sasuke adalah anak dari seorang Uchiha, kau tentu tidak membayangkan Sasuke akan memilihmu dari pada keluarganya. Dan ketentuan dari kontrak kerjamu adalah kau tidak boleh menjalin hubungan pribadi dengan salah satu anggota." Sekali lagi Konan berteriak.

Gadis itu hampir menangis, tapi tetap mengangguk. "Ya bibi, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku." Ino memiliki tubuh seperti model majalah, dan rambut pirangnya mengingatkan Hinata pada Naruto. Jika Hinata melihat lagi, rambut Naruto lebih cerah dari milik Ino. Dan mata Naruto tidak sepenuhnya biru, tapi biru bercampur dengan abu-abu. Sangat indah.

" _Enough_!" Hinata bergumam dan memukul kepalanya sendiri, menghilangkan bayangan Naruto dalam benaknya. Kelakuan anehnya itu membuat Konan dan gadis pirang bernama Ino menoleh padanya.

"Oh, anda sudah datang Hinata-san." Konan menghembuskan nafas lega "Ini adalah Ino, keponakan saya. Anda bisa bekerja dengan dia hari ini." Tatapan Konan beganti pada Ino "Aku harap kau bisa bersikap profesional jika ada orang di sampingmu Ino." dia menggeram yang di tambah dengan melotot pada Ino.

Gadis itu menunduk karena malu, Hinata tidak dalam posisi untuk membela seseorang sekarang. Dia hanya tersenyum pada Konan lalu beralih pada Ino.

"Saya mohon bantuannya." Kata Hinata.

Konan memberikan kunci-kunci pada Ino, lalu berjalan masuk. Ino melihat Hinata dan menghela nafas lelah. Tersenyum kecut padanya.

"Maafkan aku karena kau harus melihat hal yang begitu brutal."

Hinata tersenyum. Tidak seperti yang Hinata bayangkan pertamakali, ternyata... Ino menyenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ambil * _drink cart_ nya."

 ***** ** _Drink cart: kereta untuk membawa kotak berisi es dan botol minuman di lapangan golf._**

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer of masashi kishimoto**

 **Step three for Hinata.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 7.**

 _"_ _Hanya ada tiga hal yang harus kau lakukan. Yang pertama tegakkan badanmu, kedua tersenyumlah, dan yang terakhir adalah—" Naruto menyeringai "Kontak mata."_

Hinata memijit keningnya, saat mengingat pelajaran apa yang Naruto berikan padanya sebelum Konan datang ke kantornya satu jam yang lalu.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Ino yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya.

Mereka telah mencapai hole ke lima belas dalam waktu hampir dua jam. Semua pegolf selalu bertanya pada Ino apakah Hinata adalah pegawai baru dan mengomentari pelayanannya yang sangat baik. Jika bukan karena Naruto, mungkin Hinata tidak mendapat pujian dari semua lelaki di sana, atau rayuan. Yang manapun Hinata tidak memperdulikannya, karena itu adalah hal yang baru untuknya.

"Apa lelaki memang menyukai wanita yang memiliki aura kuat dan tidak gampang di dekati?" akhirnya Hinata bertanya.

Ino mengangkat alisnya, memutar setir kekanan untuk mencapai hole ke enam belas yang akan terlihat beberapa meter lagi. "Kenapa? Apa kau sedang mempunyai masalah dengan lelaki yang kau suka?"

"A-Apa? tidak!" kilah Hinata.

Ino melirik Hinata. "Beberapa jam yang lalu aku menilai dirimu adalah gadis pendiam yang hanya akan gugup saat di dekati seorang pria. Tapi saat kau menjual minuman di belakang kita, aku mulai ragu. Tapi sekarang aku yakin, jika kau sedang menjalankan misi untuk mencapai apa yang kau inginkan dari membuat mata menggoda pada para pria di sepuluh lubang yang telah kita lewati."

Gadis pintar! Hinata hanya membagi sedikit informasinya pada Ino, tapi gadis pirang ini menyerap begitu banyak dan mempunyai _asumsi_ yang sangat menakutkan. Hinata menghela nafas lelah. "Yeah, kau benar."

" _Well_ , para pria memang suka dengan gadis yang mencolok, itu seperti sifat alami mereka." Ino mendesah, "Tapi sepertinya tidak semua lelaki."

Apa Ino sedang membicarakan si Uchiha? Apakah Ino baru saja mengatakan jika dirinya tidak mencolok? Dia terlalu cantik untuk merasa rendah diri, pikir Hinata.

"Apa kau membicarakan si Uchiha?"

Ino menghembuskan nafas dan mengangkat bahunya, mereka telah sampai ke hole enam belas.

"Ino, kau cantik. Kau layak mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang. Tapi jika dia memang mencintaimu, aku tidak akan melaporkannya pada bibimu." Hinata tersenyum dan mengulang dengan penuh penekanan "Jika dia _juga_ mencintaimu, aku akan membantumu."

Ino melebarkan matanya, terkejut sebentar lalu tertawa "Sepertinya aku harus jatuh cinta padamu terlebih dahulu." Ino menginjak rem dan berhenti disamping dua pria paruh baya yang telah menunggu mereka. "Jadi, siapa yang akan kau buat jatuh cinta lagi?"

"Mantan pacarku."

.

.

.

Ketika Hinata berhenti di lubang ke lima untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata mengenali Naruto dan teman-temannya. Ino menjadi tegang di kursinya, dan ekspresinya yang ingin melompat dari kereta membuat Hinata mengerti jika salah satu dari empat teman Naruto adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan kening saat Hinata menghentikan kereta di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau dengan Ino?" tanyanya saat kereta benar-benar berhenti.

"Memang kenapa kalau dia denganku?" sergah Ino dengan mata menyipit pada Naruto.

"Aku takut kau hanya mengajarkan padany tentang bagaimana caranya berkencan dengan anggota VIP." Balas Naruto dengan menyeringai, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Hinata.

"Dia partnerku." Jawab Hinata, menginterupsi Ino yang akan bersiap akan membalas.

"Tapi kau harusnya sendirian" katanya kesal.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti. "Memang kenapa?"

Naruto menarik Hinata ke belakang kereta dan berbisik "Kau sudah lupa pelajarannya, ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak" protes Hinata, dengan kesal dia membuka kotak es dan bicara lagi "Kalau kau meragukanku, kau boleh bertanya pada Konan-san tentang pelayananku pada para anggotamu. Aku berhasil menjual semua minuman dalam satu kali putaran, dan aku mendapatkan uang tips yang banyak." Hinata tersenyum sangat lebar.

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya dan menyeringai, "Sepertinya kau mudah belajar, _Baby girl_."

Hinata menyerahkan satu botol corona pada Naruto, Ide datang begitu cepat ke otak Hinata. Melangkah mendekat pada Naruto, dia mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan menariknya hingga lelaki itu harus menunduk. Hinata bisa melihat mata biru Naruto yang juga menatapnya, sebelum Naruto bertanya, Hinata menggeser wajahnya dan berbisik "Wajahmu merona, aku menyukainya."

Hinata harus menahan tawa yang meluap di dadanya saat melihat wajah kaget Naruto. Hinata telah melepas cengkramannya dan beralih pada teman-teman Naruto, menyembulkan kepalanya dari belakang kereta dan sedikit berteriak.

"Ada yang mau memesan?"

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang sama kelamnya menghampiri Hinata. "Berikan aku lemon tea dan corona." Katanya.

Hinata menyodorkan pesanannya dan lelaki itu memberikan uang seribu yen "Simpan saja kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih." Kata Hinata, menyelipkan uang ke saku roknya.

Sebelum Hinata beralih lagi pada teman-teman Naruto yang lain, dia melihat lelaki berambut kelam itu memberikan lemon tea yang dia pesan untuk Ino. _Jadi itu Uchiha_ _Sasuke?_ Pikir Hinata.

Ketika Hinata tenggelam dengan betapa cocoknya Sasuke dan Ino, tiba-tiba ia merasa panas tubuh Naruto terasa di punggungnya. Deru nafas pria itu, menggelitik rambut yang tersampir di belakang telinganya, dan saat Naruto bicara, getaran suaranya berdesir di lehernya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisik Naruto.

"T-Tidak ada." Warna merah telah menyebar di pipi Hinata, menyebabkan seringaian berkembang di wajah Naruto.

Naruto merubah tempatnya di depan Hinata dan menyelipkan uang lima ribu yen ke dalam kantong kemeja Hinata. Pandangan intens Naruto pada Hinata membuat gadis itu gugup. "Apa kau menggoda semua anggota seperti kau menggodaku tadi?"

"Uhmm, Etto..."

"Berikan aku sebotol corona dengan lemon." Suara dari seorang pria bersurai merah mengagetkan mereka berdua. Naruto mendecih dan menoleh pada asal suara.

Sebal karena terus-terusan di ganggu, Naruto berkata. "Ambil ini," Naruto mengangsurkan coronanya yang masih belum tersentuh pada lelaki bersurai merah, menyuruhnya untuk mengambil birnya dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku ingin dengan lemon." Kata lelaki bersurai merah.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, menyadari kelakuan aneh temannya "Tidak ada lemon, Sabaku, ambil saja ini." Naruto tidak mau mengalah.

Si Sabaku mengabaikan Naruto dan tetap fokus pada Hinata "Aku tidak suka dengan milik orang lain." Katanya datar.

Naruto mendecih dan mengatakan, "sialan" lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan pesanan temannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Sabaku itu bertanya dan Hinata berpaling untuk menatap mata hijau yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, sedang menunggu pesananya dan mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Hinata." jawabnya, menyerahkan corona dengan lemon seperti pesanannya.

"Aku kira kalian benar-benar kehabisan lemon."

Hinata tersenyum. "Memang tinggal sedikit."

"Aku Sabaku Gaara." kata Gaara dengan mengambil botol bir dari tangan Hinata.

"Mmm... Etto, s-senang bertemu denganmu Gaara-san." Jawab Hinata gugup. Pandangan intens dalam mata hijaunya membuat Hinata gugup. Gaara adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang tampan, dan Hinata yakin jika Gaara juga tahu itu.

"Ku lihat kau sangat dekat dengan Naruto." Kata Gaara.

"Eh..t-tidak." Hinata berbalik untuk menghindari tatapan Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai dengan jawaban Hinata, mengambil langkah mendekat, lelaki itu bertanya lagi. "Kau bekerja sampai jam berapa?"

Uh-Oh! Jika Gaara bukanlah teman Naruto dan salah satu anggota VIP, maka Hinata tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama di tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa sadar punggungnya bergesekan dengan dada Gaara, membuat Hinata sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Aku bekerja sampai tutup." Jawabnya, Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto dan sedikit berteriak "ada yang mau memesan lagi?"

"Berikan Shikamaru dan Kiba corona juga," Naruto berjalan mendekat dan mengabaikan keberadaan Gaara, saat dia sampai di depan Hinata, dia berhenti dan menyapu pipi gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya "dan jangan selingkuh dariku, baby girl." Tanpa berfikir, tanpa di rencanakan, dan tanpa mengetahui bahwa fakta jika empat orang yang berada di sana tengah melihat mereka, Naruto mengecup pelan bibir Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setelah Naruto melepas ciumannya, Hinata membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Berikan aku dua corona, _baby_." Kata Naruto dengan menatap tajam Gaara.

Gaara mendengus, memberikan tips pada Hinata dan menyingkir.

"Kita akan bicara tentang itu nanti, sekarang aku hanya ingin bilang jika di hole ke enam kau akan bertemu dengan Sakura dan _Old-man_." Kata Naruto.

Hinata berkedip, kali ini ia yakin jika dia menyukai rasa dari bibir Naruto. Itu karena dia tidak memukul atau menampar Naruto saat sekali lagi lelaki itu menciumnya. Ada suatu daya tarik yang tidak bisa Hinata jelaskan, dan ketika Naruto menjauhinya maka dia tidak menyukainya. Naruto memiringkan wajahnya untuk menanti jawaban Hinata.

Mata biru Naruto membuat Hinata tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, apalagi setelah ciuman tadi. Apa yang dia bilang?

"Uh—apa?" Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas saat dia bertanya.

"Ck, di hole ke enam ada Sakura dan _Old-man_." Bisiknya pelan.

Entah kenapa berita jika Toneri berada di sana tidak membuatnya gugup sama sekali, malah Hinata tidak peduli. Hinata menggeleng keras. Rupannya efek dari ciuman Naruto sangat mengerikan, dia berada di sini karena ingin memberi pelajaran pada Toneri. _Karena Toneri_. Hinata mengingatkan dirinya sekali lagi.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, ya." jawab Hinata, kepalanya erangkat tapi matanya masih tidak terfokus dan Naruto yakin jika Hinata masih memikirkan ciumannya itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar mendengarkanku?"

"Ya," kata Hinata "aku mendengarmu aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Naruto melangkah lebih dekat dan menyelipkan sejumput rambut Hinata ke belakang telinga gadis itu.

"Pelajaran singkat sayang, tiga hal apa yang ku ajari padamu sebelum kau pergi berkeliling?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata telah pulih sepenuhnya dan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tegakkan badan, tersenyum, dan kontak mata."

"Bagus baby girl, sekarang aku akan merubah semua itu, lupakan tentang semua yang ku ajarkan padamu—" Naruto menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Hinata saat gadis itu akan protes "Jangan menggodanya dan jangan hiraukan dia, tapi buat kontak mata dengannya."

"Apa? itu saja?"

Naruto mundur dan bersidekap "Bukan hanya itu, baby girl. Kau juga harus menunjukkan perubahanmu, kau harus mengarahkan pandangannya pada aset kecantikanmu yang tidak dia dapat saat menjadi kekasihmu."

Hinata berfikir jika menggoda seorang lelaki bisa sesulit ini. Selama ini yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggunakan kepandaiannya dan langsung bicara apa yang tidak ia suka atau sukai, dan berasumsi itulah caranya terhubung. Dia hampir mengumpati dirinya lagi karena kebodohannya.

"Baiklah, bersikap malu-malu kucing, lalu apa lagi?"

Naruto menyeringai "Satu hal itu cukup memberikan dampak pada Old-man sayang, kita harus menyimpan bom di waktu yang tepat bukan?"

"Naruto-kun." Seru Hinata.

Naruto terkekeh dan mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata, "baiklah baby girl, pergilah dan selesaikan dengan cepat. Karena kita harus bersiap-siap dua jam lagi, Naruto menggantung ucapannya.

"Memang kita mau kemana?"

"Makan malam dengan ibuku." Jawab Naruto dengan seringaian.

Mulut Hinata ternganga lebar, lalu matanya menyipit tanda jika dia telah kesal. "Kau harus menggajiku lima kali lipat hari ini."

Naruto menyeringai "Oh, sepuluh kali lipat pun aku mampu, _baby girl_."

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku tidak kaget jika ternyata kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Naruto." Gumam Ino.

"Apa Naruto mantan pacarmu?" sebelum Hinata menjawab, Ino menebak sendiri "jelas sekali bukan, karena yang ku lihat dan dengar, Naruto menyebutmu kekasih. jelas kau masih berhubungan dengannya."

Ino telah membuat asumsinya sendiri sekali lagi, itu semua tidak menjadi masalah untuk Hinata. Ino dapat di percaya, jikapun dia bilang pada Konan, para pelayan, atau siapapun. Itu tidak berpengaruh padanya. Hinata tidak lagi mendengar Ino saat dia akan mencapai lubang ke enam, dan seruan Ino "Sialan kenapa dia datang kemari!" menarik perhatian Hinata dari kemudi.

Hinata merubah pandangannya dari setir ke arah hole enam dan mengenali Toneri. Celana pendek berwarna putih yang dia pakai dan baju polo biru yang nyaman tampak cocok dengan rambut peraknya. Toneri merubah pandangannya dan mata birunya bertemu dengan mata pucat Hinata. Sedikit kaget, tapi dengan cepat merubah lingkar matanya ke arah lain.

"Dasar jalang!" Umpatan Ino membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di sebelah Toneri. Akasuna Sakura berdiri dengan gaya angkuhnya. Sakura adalah apa yang tidak ingin Hinata bicarakan, dia memakai rok berwarna putih dengan baju polo berwarna pink yang sangat cocok dengan rambutnya.

"Sepertinya kau membencinya." Kata Hinata.

"Ya, sangat. Jika dia tidak berusaha merebut Sasuke, mungkin aku masih berteman dengannya." Tawa kering Ino menguar di udara. "Kalau kau dekat dengan Naruto seharusnya kau juga membencinya." Lanjut Ino.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti. Sebelum dia sempat bertanya pada Ino tentang Sakura dan Naruto, dia telah melihat Tee (paku untuk bola golf).

Hinata mengulang lagi pelajaran dari Naruto. Jangan menggodanya, tapi buatlah kontak mata. Arahkan pada aset kecantikanmu. Hinata mengigit bibirnya ketika mata biru Toneri melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan..kagum?

"Aku tidak percaya jika Naruto mempekerjakan jalang itu." Desis Sakura.

"Sakura, cukup." Kata Toneri dengan nada peringatan.

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Toneri menghentikan mulut berbisa Sakura, tapi itu tanpa sadar membuatnya menyeringai. Masih duduk di belakang kemudi, Hinata menatap Toneri dengan pandangan yang sama yang ia berikan pada pelanggan yang lainnya. Tapi dengan gerakan lambat, dia menurunkan pandangannya pada kakinya dan menumpukan salah satunya pada kakinya yang lain. Menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya di belakang telinga dengan gerakan pelan.

Dia ingin melonjak senang saat Toneri masih tetap memandangnya, Ino turun dari kereta dan mencoba bersikap profesional.

"Bisakah aku mengambilkan pesanan kalian?" Tanya Ino.

"Berikan aku soda." Kata Toneri, masih memandang Hinata.

"Oh, kau masih di sini Ino, ku kira kau sudah di pecat karena hubunganmu dengan si Uchiha brengsek itu."

Hinata melihat Ino menggertakkan giginya dan berusaha menahan diri agar tidak melempar botol soda yang dia pegang ke wajah Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku beruntung, karena Uchia brengsek itu memilihku dari pada dokter cantik yang tidak bisa membuka praktek karena lisensinya di ragukan." Ino tersenyum pada Sakura dan memberikan botol soda yang telah ia buka pada Toneri.

Hinata hampir tertawa ketika melihat wajah merah Sakura karena menahan amarah.

"Sakura, pesanlah sesuatu, hari ini sangat panas." Kata Toneri, memotong perdebatan Sakura dengan Ino yang akan menjadi bencana jika di biarkan saja.

"Ambilkan aku _sparkling water_ (soda) juga, gunakan serbet saat kau memegang botolnya, aku tidak tahu ada berapa banyak kuman di tanganmu." Kata Sakura.

Saat mendengar Sakura, Hinata ingin turun dari kereta dan mengguyur Sakura dengan sekotak es. Tapi melihat Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengambilkan pesanannya, Hinata hanya bisa mengigit lidahnya. Hanya untuk mencegah mulutnya mengumpati Sakura.

Toneri memberikan uang tips pada Ino, dan sekali lagi Hinata melihat Toneri menatapnya. Lalu Sakura menginterupsi dengan menggandeng Toneri dan berkata. "Hari ini aku akan mengalahkanmu." Katanya dengan menggoda.

"Hey, harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu."

Dan seketika, rasa senang Hinata harus luntur karena perhatian Toneri pada Sakura.

Ino menepuk lengan Hinata. "Ayo pergi." kata Ino dengan jengkel.

Sebelum Hinata berbelok dan meninggalkan hole ke enam, dia melihat Toneri memandangnya dari pundak Sakura dan menyeringai. Hinata tidak mengerti itu pertanda bagus atau sebaliknya. Tapi yang Hinata tahu mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih. Saat-saat indah itu telah pergi berlalu dan hanya tersisa kehampaan.

 **TBC.**


End file.
